The Soul Circle
by Mistress Martin
Summary: Jacob Black meets the one woman who can give him the choice he never thought he'd have. What will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Soul Circle

It is said some lives are linked across time.  
>They are connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages-<br>Destiny.

She awoke with a start. Sitting up, she pushed a hand through her sweat-soaked hair as her heart raced and every fiber of her being trembled in absolute anguish. She breathed through it, willing her mind and her body to calm. Long deep breaths, deliberate exhalation—just as her mother had taught her. The emotional agony was even more unbearable than the physical pain she'd endured for the past several months.

A soft knock at the door told her that her mother had awakened in response to her pain. "Come in," she called softly. The door opened and the pretty redhead stepped inside.

"Aislynn, darling are you all right?" she asked, moving to the bed and sitting next to her daughter.

Aislynn could only nod as it took all of her energy to push the feeling of torment away from herself.

Rosemarie Campbell picked up a brush from the bedside table and began brushing her daughter's brilliant red locks, quietly taking on some of the emotional energy consuming her daughter.

After several minutes, she spoke. "So, it begins."

"It would seem so," Aislynn responded with a sigh.

"Any visions yet?"

Aislynn leaned back against her mother, "Tonight was the first one."

Rosemarie folded her daughter into her arms. "And what did you see?"

"An enormous red wolf running along a heavily forested cliff by the ocean."

"Interesting. It's probably a location signal," the older woman mused. "The rest will come in its time. Try to get some rest, love." She tightened her arms around her middle child.

"Thanks Mom," Aislynn murmured, lying back down as her mother walked toward the door.

"I love you, darling," her mother called before shutting the door and making her way back to her own bed.

"She okay?" Christoph Campbell asked, inquiring after his only daughter as his wife curled into his side.

"She'll handle it."

"And how will you handle it when she leaves home to find her soul mate?"

"The same way I did when Michael left for Peru."

He sighed as he remembered her taking to the basement for two solid months to shield the others from her own pain. He knew that her losing her only daughter would be even worse, even with Richard still at home. He also knew it was inevitable, that Aislynn had to follow her destiny, but like his wife, he felt the sting of loss as if it had already happened.

For the next two months, every day was the same; without warning Aislynn would be consumed by the unending, overwhelming grief. Then suddenly it was gone. One day it simply didn't come, and she was left with a sense of absolute emptiness. She continued to dream of the enormous red wolf, but there was no feeling in it.

One evening, sitting at the dinner table, she discussed it with her parents. "I don't understand. Do you suppose he died?"

"No. If he had, you would feel your own grief and sadness. More likely that he has locked his emotions away. From what you've told me, it's obvious that he suffered some great loss. My guess is that he is moving through the stages of grief, and you will experience them right along with him, and when he is ready, you will know where to go," her father spoke quietly.

As the next few weeks passed, she went about her normal routine, seeing clients and mentally preparing herself for the next phase of her life. Rosemarie watched her daughter closely. She'd notice her smile at the most unexpected times and then the look of absolute sadness would slip back in place as she absorbed the emotions of the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

Rosemarie had known from the moment of conception that her daughter had inherited the empathic gene that was so predominant in their family. Aislynn was perhaps the strongest empath she'd ever encountered, and she was proud of the way her daughter had embraced her gift from a very early age. Aislynn had mastered her personal shield within weeks instead of the year it normally took, and she'd always used her gift to help beings of every species. But even Aislynn couldn't protect herself fully from the connection with her soul mate, the one who'd been born for her.

She glanced across the breakfast table at her daughter, who was flipping through the morning newspaper, and that look of sadness seemed permanently etched on the stunning features of her second born. Then she saw the turquoise eyes go wide as she stared down at the newsprint.

"What's happened?" Rosemarie asked, used to her daughter's empathy for strangers across the globe. Every natural and not so natural disaster brought that fleeting sense of sorrow for the suffering of others to her heart, and then it would be gone, pushed away out of sheer survival instinct.

Aislynn looked up at her mother. "I think this is it," she murmured, pushing the paper toward her mother.

There in the middle of the news section was a large ad for a therapist in the town of Forks, Washington. "What makes you think this is it?"

Aislynn cocked her head, not used to her mother questioning her gift. "Well, logically, it is out of place, not in the Help Wanted section where it should be. It's larger than it needs to be, in bold print, and well...I just know it, here." She placed her left hand over her heart, and Rosemarie sighed.

"Then you better go email your resume and start packing. Dad and I will start looking for a house for you. Any requests?"

"Something close to La Push, where I can see the ocean and walk on the beach," Aislynn said, back to peering at the Help Wanted ad for the Westend Outreach Center. She had no idea how she even knew that La Push was near Forks and close to a beach, she just knew.

Aislynn left for Washington the following week. Her parents had purchased a charming log cabin just miles from the Quileute Indian Reservation for her, and as the new Range Rover climbed higher and higher on the road she felt a sense of peace and serenity settling over her. Her own emotions, with no one interfering with her feeling them. She sighed contentedly. And then as the road ended at a clearing, she gasped in awe at the spectacular setting. She stepped out of the vehicle and took a deep breath of the clean, crisp air. Walking toward the cabin, she could see the ocean several yards away. "It's perfect," she murmured to herself.

She spent the evening settling into her new home and fell into bed completely exhausted just as the sun was setting. She awoke before dawn, a sense of loneliness overwhelming her, and this time she wasn't sure if the feeling was hers or not. She dressed and made her way outside to find the path that led to the small crescent of beach below the cliff.

As she stood in the waning moonlight and stared across the water, she thought of all she had to do that day. It was strange to her not to have to push away all the emotions that normally swirled around her, and she felt a complete sense of peace.

Finally, she turned to walk back up the path and stopped when she saw him. Several yards, away stood an impossibly huge red wolf. She stared at the animal, trying to read its thoughts and was confused when she could not. She wasn't afraid though, she should have been. It was the wolf from her visions—she'd recognized him instantly. She didn't understand why she got nothing from the animal, even though she tried. She extended her hand, palm up to show that she was not a threat, and hoped that her message got through.

The wolf simply stared at her, the huge black eyes taking in every detail of her: her scent, her features, the pale flesh that was almost translucent, and particularly her intent. He knew in an instant that this woman was not a threat to him or anyone else.

Aislynn watched in amazement as he turned and lunged into the crashing waves, ducking under the spray of water before leaping so high in the air she gasped in surprise. She suppressed a giggle as she watched the animal play in the waves, seemingly oblivious to her presence. If she didn't know better she'd have thought he was showing off for her the way he would a potential mate. After several minutes, he emerged from the water, resisting the instinct to shake the water from his fur. He gave a short yip and then bounded back up the path and disappeared into the woods.

She stared after him for several long minutes, wondering why she couldn't read the huge animal. She'd always been able to read the minds of animals even when she didn't mean to. People were different. She couldn't actually read their minds, but she could feel their emotions and she'd learned over the years to pick up on physical cues, despite what the person might want you to believe. Everything from body language to the timbre of someone's voice, even the words they chose to use or the ones they didn't, spoke volumes to a skilled empath.

The sun had risen by the time she headed back up the path and she knew she'd have to get in the shower as soon as she got back to make her formal interview in time. As she climbed, she was unaware of the eyes watching her progress. Had she known, she'd have felt very unsettled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For some, it is easier to leave things broken rather than trying to fix them.

As Aislynn drove down Highway 101, she concentrated on building her emotional shield. The slow buildup would make it easier to maintain once she reached town. She felt refreshed in a way she never had before. She attributed it to being able to let it go completely the night before that had never been possible— even in her own home in Cape May.

She passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign, its aging green wood greeting made her smile. She followed the GPS voice on autopilot, mentally preparing herself for the interview even though she knew it was a mere formality. The telephone interview had gone well, and her former employer had given her a glowing recommendation. Pulling into the parking lot of the clinic, she cut the engine and took several deep breaths. Then she stepped out of the black Range Rover and walked confidently into the building. It was just over an hour later when she walked out, a bright smile on her face and a job offer in her hand. She decided to treat herself to breakfast at a local diner before driving to Port Angeles to do some shopping.

She stepped inside the building, letting the warmth wash over her. The waitress smiled brightly and told her to take a seat anywhere she liked. Choosing a spot at the old-fashioned counter, she looked around. There were quite a few people in the restaurant, laughing, joking and enjoying their meals. She noticed the local sheriff at a table in the corner, eating with a tall, older Native American man. The sheriff inclined his head in greeting of the stranger.

She was perusing the menu when the bell above the door chimed, and she heard a deep voice call a greeting to the newcomer. She sensed his presence before she turned around, and when she did, she found him standing next to her. She looked up into his eyes, and it hit her. The sexy little smile on his face and the laughter in those brown eyes altered her world, shifted it on its very axis, and it took her a moment to regain her equilibrium. She felt her shield crash, overwhelmed by her own emotions. The instantaneous connection and intense attraction stunned her, leaving her gaping up at the huge, insanely handsome young man standing next to her.

She threw her shield up instinctively, like the slamming of a steel door, leaving him to frown at her for a moment before picking up the glass of milk the waitress had set on the counter out of habit. Then the smile was back on the handsome features and she returned it before ducking her head sheepishly. She wasn't sure how one was supposed to act when they met their soul mate.

"Jacob!" The older man who had greeted him upon entering called to him. "Stop ogling the pretty girls and come eat your breakfast."

Despite the dark skin, she saw the blush stain his cheeks. Her eyes followed him as he turned and joined the sheriff and the older man at the table in the corner.

She turned back to her menu. Jacob. So that was his name. She ordered a fruit plate and oatmeal but tasted none of it as she focused on Jacob. Even with her back to him, she knew every time he glanced in her direction, and it was often. A smile crept across her face. She noted that while the grief and loneliness still lingered just below the surface he was finally learning to smile again.

She finished her breakfast and left the money— including a generous tip, under the edge of her plate before walking to the door. She glanced over at the table to find Jacob watching her.

Jacob watched the stunning redhead walk out the door and felt as if his whole world had just exploded. It was as if reality had shifted, and he was sliding down a slippery slope with nothing to hold on to. For the last couple of years, his love for Bella had been his anchor, and now that was gone. She would never be his, she never had been, and it had broken his heart as well as his spirit. An urge to lose himself in his wolf form surged forward, and he knew he had to get out of the diner, out of town, fast.

Minutes later, he was loping through the woods, his mind on nothing but the wind rushing through the reddish gold fur. He could close down his mind and operate on pure instinct in this form, and he was thankful for it. It had served him well when the pain of losing Bella to Edward had become too much to bear. He'd spent the vast majority of his existence the past few months in his wolf form.

It wasn't long before he found himself standing just beyond the clearing where the rustic little cabin stood. He chalked it up to curiosity as he looked around, padding around the perimeter of the clearing then venturing closer to the house. He was about to climb the steps to the porch to look in the windows when he caught the hum of an engine. He turned and darted back into the woods.

From the cover of the trees, he watched as she climbed from a black Range Rover and saw her pause noticing the paw prints in the mud. Her head came up, and she glanced around searching for whatever had made them.

He couldn't stop himself as he took several steps forward. He saw her still and she watched as he made himself visible. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. Once again, she held out her hand to him, and this time he picked his way slowly closer to her, his eyes watching her warily.

Aislynn sucked in a breath as the wolf approached. This close, she noted that her head was even with his haunches and his head towered over her petite 5'5" frame, though it was down as he inched closer, just out of reach of her current position. He watched her lick her lips and had to fight the urge to phase and take her in his arms.

"Hey there, boy," she murmured, not moving. "You are incredible."

Her voice wove around his brain like the rhythmic drums of his tribe, and he took one step closer to the beautiful redhead. She turned her hand over and ran it down his head; the current of electricity took him by surprise. He'd never known human touch to affect him like that in his wolf form. He nuzzled her hand, begging for more. She obliged, running both hands along his neck. He felt himself harden and pushed his head into her side, almost knocking her over in his hunger for her touch. As all the blood rushed from his brain, he felt out of control. He knew he had to get away from her before he hurt her. Turning, he shot out of the clearing and into the forest.

Aislynn watched breathlessly as he disappeared. "What the hell was that?" she wondered aloud. She rushed inside to call her mother before she changed to go shopping. She told her of meeting Jacob, and then she bit her lip before posing her most disturbing question. "Mom, have empath's ever been mated with other types of beings?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Like vampires or selkies or...werewolves?"

"Aislynn...what are you going on about? You just told me you met your mate and he was decidedly human."

"I know, and I did...it's just that he's so young. I'd be willing to bet he is several years younger than me, and there is this wolf...the same one that appeared in my visions before I came here, I've seen him twice now in less than twenty-four hours, and there is definitely a connection between us. He's not a normal wolf either; he's absolutely huge, taller than me!"

"Well that is odd. Let me do some research and get back to you." A click and she was gone. Her mother did not believe in saying goodbye.

Aislynn shook her head as she walked through the house, stripping as she went, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. Once again, she'd have been unsettled by the eyes watching her through the numerous large picture windows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go.—Herman Hesse_

When she returned from Port Angles that night, several hundred dollars poorer, she was exhausted. Even the blinking light on the answering machine didn't faze her as she dumped her purchases in the living room. She fell into bed, unaware of the huge red wolf patrolling the woods around the clearing.

Jacob hadn't noticed the scent earlier. He'd been so focused on the redhead that he had missed it at first, but the distinct sickly sweet smell of vampire had assaulted him when he'd gone back to see if she had returned. He felt a primal pull to the woman, and he simply could not stay away from her. He wanted more—more of her presence, more of her touch, and he refused to be denied.

He stopped, ears pricking up as he took a whiff of the air. The smell was getting stronger, and his nose began to burn. He cast his eyes around, peering into the darkness looking for the intruder.

"Jacob." The voice crept out of the darkness and Jacob turned to find Edward Cullen standing behind him.

Jacob inclined his head. "_I__knew__I__smelled__vampire__stench_."

Edward sighed deeply. He hadn't come to fight with the shape shifter. "Phase so we can talk," the vampire suggested.

Jacob glared at him but disappeared into the woods only to return moments later, barefoot and clad only in a pair of faded denim jeans.

"Do you even own a shirt?" Edward sniped. It had become a running theme, Bella thought it was funny, but he knew it got under Jacob's skin.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" Jacob hissed between clenched teeth. "Come to gloat?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "No, I came because my wife asked me. She's worried about you."

Jacob folded his arms across his chest. "Do tell. Why didn't she come herself if she's so concerned?"

"Because she's still a newborn, and she doesn't trust herself around humans yet."

"Well you can tell her I'm fine. Right as rain." Jacob almost snarled. Old habits died hard.

Just before dawn, the animosity radiating from the forest woke Aislynn from a dead sleep. The hairs on her arms were standing on end, and she shivered despite the heat in the room. She slipped on a pair of shoes, and stepped outside—concentrating on the raw emotions flowing from the woods just north of her cabin. She couldn't hear them yet, but she was overwhelmed by the hostility emanating from the two men she sensed standing just beyond the clearing.

"She never meant to hurt you, you know."

"I do know. That doesn't change the fact that she did."

The voices drifted to her as she took several steps toward the edge of the woods.

Edward held a finger to his lips, inclining his head toward Aislynn's position.

She spotted the two men, and once again her own feelings pushed themselves to the forefront as her gaze settled on Jacob.

"Sorry if we disturbed you," Edward murmured.

"I felt like a fist fight was about to break out," she returned.

"I'm very sorry." Once again Edward spoke but it was as if neither the woman or Jacob were aware of his presence. "I'll leave you."

Jacob stared at the redhead, who boldly returned his assessing gaze. He was simply spectacular. Tall, well over a foot taller than she was. The waning moonlight sculpted his muscles—all planes and angles. "You were ready for a fight," she observed.

He shrugged."He pushes my buttons."

"I get that."

Without thinking he extended his hand. "I'm Jacob Black."

Aislynn took it and the arc of electricity that passed between them was clearly visible in the darkness, spreading a red hot glow between the duo.

"Aislynn Campbell." She finally managed to find her voice. She wondered if it would always be like this between them. The heat radiating from his touch set her very soul on fire, and all she wanted was to be consumed by his flame.

Jacob felt much the same as he had earlier when she'd touched him, like a starving man at a buffet. His need for her rushed at him like a living thing—clawing and biting.

He abruptly pulled away as fear took hold. He was terrified of the feelings she evoked in him. "I'll echo Edward's sentiments, I'm sorry we disturbed you, it won't happen again." He turned and forced himself to simply jog off towards home until he was out of her sight. Then he put on the speed and was standing outside the den in minutes.

He was unnerved by his physical response to the redhead. He'd never experienced anything even remotely close to the instantaneous and overwhelming need he felt for her touch. Her mere presence stirred all of his senses. With a heavy sigh he trudged up the steps to the door. He needed a shower and an hour of sleep. When he walked in, Embry was sitting at the table, his hands curled around a mug of hot chocolate. He looked up at his best friend. "You okay, Jake?"

Jacob only nodded, going to the refrigerator. He downed half a gallon of milk and turned to look at his friend. "Yeah, I think I am."

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Jacob left the room. Embry knew Jacob wasn't okay, something had happened but he had no idea what.

Aislynn walked back inside her cabin, spotting the mess she'd left the night before. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she busied herself with putting away her purchases. As she made up her bed with the new comforter and sheets, she had a vision of Jacob lying on those soft sheets, naked from the waist up and looking at her with that hunger she'd seen in his eyes earlier. She shivered in response and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the blinking light on the answering machine caught her attention. She walked over and pushed the play button and heard her mother's voice. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number, sitting down on the king size bed.

"Hello darling." She heard her mother greet her upon answering.

"Hey Mom. What did you find out?" She cut right to the point.

"Well, over the centuries there have been instances of empaths being mated with other magical beings. It's not common, but not unheard of, non-magical humans are far more common."

"Like Jacob. I saw him again this morning. He actually spoke to me, shook my hand and the connection was visible. I know it's him. He's the one, despite his age. But...the wolf. I feel a deep connection with him as well."

"The wolf is probably part of your soul circle. I suspect you will find that many beings associated with that area are. It's been that way for many an empath. Your soul circle draws you, and those you have loved, into it over and over again."

"I can understand how that would work," Aislynn murmured, considering the soul circle theory. "I better go, I still need to get some personal touches in this place so it will feel like home, the sooner the better. I also need to get to the grocery store and get some food."

"Okay darling, call me if you need anything."

She sat on the bed and thought about Jacob, began to focus on him. This time instead of grief and sorrow she'd sensed previously she felt fear, confusion and longing. "It's okay Jacob, no need to be afraid," she murmured. She didn't try to absorb his feelings as she had before; she knew he needed to work through those emotions on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever.—Francois Mauriac

Aislynn spent most of the day in Forks, looking through shops and wandering around the town. She hadn't brought much with her, wanting her home to reflect her new life. The cabin had been furnished through online purchases by her mother, but she only had the basics. She was perusing a display of wall art in a small antique shop when her eyes settled on a large painting of a wolf pack emerging from the woods at twilight.

She stared up at it, noting that all the wolves were larger than normal and felt inexplicably drawn to it. Then she noticed one of the wolves looked uncannily like the wolf she'd met.

"It suits you," a voice said from just behind her.

She turned, and as she took in the man standing there smiling at her a sense of familiarity washed over her. A wide smile crossed her face. "They're beautiful," she murmured.

"If you like that kind," he returned with a tight smile. "I'm Jasper Cullen," he said, but did not extend his hand.

"Aislynn Campbell." A knowing smile crossed his pale face, and they both knew that they had spent many a lifetime together. A stylish, petite brunette appeared at his side.

"This is Alice." He introduced the two women. Alice smiled while Jasper reached up and pulled the framed painting from the wall. "If you like this, you should visit La Push to do some shopping. I think you'll find many things to your liking there."

As Aislynn took the painting from him, her fingers brushed the ice cold skin, and she knew instantly what he was.

He cocked an eyebrow when he felt the unflinching acceptance with no hint of fear coming from the redhead. "We'll meet again, Aislynn," he said with a grin.

"Come see me," she said, including the brunette in her invitation. She knew she didn't need to tell him how to find her.

"We will," he said, then turned, and they were gone.

It seemed her mother had been right about the soul circle: hers was growing every day.

Jacob paced around the small living room like a caged lion.

Billy looked up at him, "Are you gonna talk to me or wear a hole in my floor?"

Jacob pushed a hand through his hair and stopped in the middle of the room. "I'm just trying to work through some things."

"Like?" Billy asked carefully.

Jacob sighed heavily and sat down in the chair across from his father. "Remember that redhead from the diner?"

Billy smiled. "Who could forget? Not only was she stunning, I was waiting for the room to spontaneously combust when she looked at you."

Jacob leaned back into the chair. "Yeah, and every time I see her, I feel so drawn to her. Like I need her touch to exist."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Have you imprinted?" he asked warily.

Jacob shook his head. "No."

Billy cocked his head. "And how many times have you seen her, exactly?"

"In which form?"

"She's seen you as a wolf?" Billy was surprised, Jacob usually avoided humans when he phased. Sam's experience with Emily colored his interactions as a wolf.

Jacob nodded. "Twice, and she wasn't afraid of me. As a matter of fact, the second time I let her touch me, and when she did...I felt so out of control I almost knocked her down. I turned tail and ran." Jacob covered his face with his hand.

Billy leaned forward, toward his only son. "Jake, you've known for a long time, whether you wanted to accept it or not, that Bella was never the one for you. Maybe this girl is."

"Then why haven't I imprinted on her? I keep waiting for it to happen, but it hasn't yet. I thought it was supposed to happen the first time you saw your mate," Jacob questioned.

"Maybe the universe is waiting for you to make up your mind. You know just because we are destined to a certain fate, we still have free will and sometimes fate is a fickle mistress. I think you have to let go of Bella completely before it can happen. Have you done that?"

Jacob sighed again. "I know she'll never be mine. I know she and Edward were destined to be together, but the pain is still there." He took a deep breath. "It's better now, and whenever I'm around Aislynn it disappears completely. The second time I saw her like this," he indicated his own body, "I actually introduced myself and shook her hand. When we touched there was this arc of brilliant electricity. It made the whole clearing glow in the darkness."

Billy nodded. "I see. Well, I suppose this is something you will have to work through on your own. But if you ever want to talk, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Dad. I think I'm gonna go for a run."

Billy watched as his son rose to his feet and walked out of the house. He glanced out the window to see Jacob take off at a run and phase into his wolf form as he entered the woods at the edge of their property.

As Jacob ran through the forest, the sun was low in the sky, indicating dusk was about to fall. He hadn't planned on going back to the cabin but found himself standing just outside the clearing nonetheless. _I have to know if I can control myself around her _he thought to himself. Just as he looked up at the cabin, he saw her appear in the doorway, looking around. It was almost as if she could sense his presence and welcomed it.

He watched as she stepped onto the porch, a coffee mug in one hand, the other pushing the scarlet waves behind her ear as she sat down on the top step. Once again he felt all the hurt and grief rush out of him as he watched her.

He took several steps forward, slowly moving into her sight. He watched as the smile lit up her face when her eyes landed on him. "Hey boy, come for another visit?" she asked as she extended a hand to him.

He willed himself to be calm as he approached. He stopped at the bottom of the steps waiting for her to reach out to pet the reddish gold fur.

She did, carefully, as her eyes met his. "You are so beautiful," she murmured as he moved closer.

Then her hands were all over him, rubbing, stroking and scratching. He couldn't get enough. He felt ridiculous as he fawned under her attention, nuzzling her hand with his snout, but couldn't seem to stop himself. He moved still closer, front paws on the next to last step as he rubbed his head against hers. She clung to his neck and buried her face in his fur. "You know, I bought a painting today, I think you're in it," she murmured against his neck.

He pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

Aislynn stared into his deep, dark eyes and a jolt of familiarity coursed through her. "You want to see it?" she asked, and he gave a short yip in answer.

She stood and walked toward the open door, looking over her shoulder at him. "Come on, then," she said in invitation.

He closed the distance between them in one stride and was at her side as they entered the house. He cast a glance around the cozy room and felt at ease in a way he never had before. Like he belonged there—with her.

She walked toward the fireplace, his eyes following her, and there over the mantle was a painting of his pack. He smiled at seeing Emily's work displayed in this woman's home.

Aislynn glanced back and would have sworn that she saw the wolf smiling. She pointed to one of the animals in particular. "This one looks just like you."

He moved to her side and looked up at the painting. It was one of Emily's best. He turned his head to look at her as her hand came to rest on his back. He closed his eyes and soaked up her touch as she absently stroked the fur.

"I was just about to fix dinner. You can hang out if you'd like," she said finally, dropping her hand to her side.

He felt the loss of her touch as a physical blow and swallowing hard. His eyes followed her as she went to the kitchen, disappearing from view.

He looked around the room, taking in the layout. Besides the wide, open living room, the dining area was next to the doorway that led to the kitchen. A small door under the stairwell suggested a bathroom. He moved back towards the open front door and looked up. The bedroom was actually a large loft, dominated by a huge four poster bed. He could see another door to the right and assumed there was a bathroom up there as well.

He was sitting in the middle of the room when she reappeared. She brought in a glass of milk and a sandwich on a plate, setting them on the table before going back to the kitchen. When she came back again she had another plate in her hand, a large slab of ham on it. "Come on," she called indicating the plate in her hand.

Jacob cocked his head, it was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced in his life— which was saying something, considering the experiences he'd had.

He moved over to where she'd sat the plate, reaching it he virtually inhaled the meat. She laughed, and he felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. "Guess you can't expect too much in table manners from a wolf huh?" she said as she sat down.

He simply sat there and watched her as she ate, amazed at the calm he felt in her presence. When she finished she cleaned up and then went to the couch. She curled up in the corner and patted the spot next to her. He didn't need a second invitation. The couch was overly long but he still had to curl up and lay his head in her lap to fit on the brown suede. She reached for a book on the table and he closed his eyes as she absently stroked his fur while she read. He was soon asleep.

Aislynn read the book, a local history that she'd picked up in Forks, as the wolf lay with his head in her lap. She felt the sense of peace and serenity slowly descend on her as she read. It was as if the scene was perfectly normal.

Suddenly a sense of disgust washed over her, and she tensed; the wolf awoke, on alert as well. He snarled as he leapt from the couch and bounded out the door.

He was standing on the porch, snarling as she joined him.

"What is it, boy?" she asked absently, not really expecting an answer.

_Danger_. It came to her as if he'd spoken.

Her wide eyes dropped to him even though he wasn't looking at her. Then she caught movement in the trees out of the corner of her eye, and he shot off the porch like a bullet.

Jacob could smell the vampire stench and focused on it, running like the wind to catch up. Nothing and no one was going to hurt Aislynn. Several miles away he caught up with the vampire.

"Bella. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. He'd phased before stepping into her sight. She was sitting on a large log, staring off into the darkness.

"I wanted to see her. And what do I find? You curled up on her like a pampered lap dog!" she hissed.

One didn't need to be an empath to sense the jealousy radiating from the woman in front of him.

"You! You have no right to judge me. Or anyone else for that matter. You stay the hell away from Aislynn, Bella, or so help me..." Jacob threatened.

Bella looked up at him, her eyes wounded. "Jake, I...I just..." She took a deep breath. "Edward told me about her and I wanted to see her for myself. I promise I didn't intend to hurt her. The impulse is still so strong..." She buried her face in her hands.

He took a step toward her, but she held up her hand. "Don't come any closer. The wet dog smell is sickening."

He flinched at the dig. "Fine. just stay away from Aislynn."

"You should do the same."

"Fat chance of that happening," he spat. "That is so unfair, Bella. You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me either?" He turned and walked away in disgust.

"Be careful Jake, she'll consume you. You never wanted that!" she called after him.

He huffed in response before taking off at a dead run. She had some nerve. She'd never listened to him when it came to Edward and the other vampires and he had no intention of listening to her when it came to Aislynn. But he didn't go back to the cabin in the woods that night or the next. He prowled around the perimeter every night, making sure that Aislynn was safe, but he didn't approach the redhead.

Bella's words rang in his ears. Aislynn wouldn't consume him, he knew that. He hadn't imprinted on the beautiful redhead, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew that he didn't want to relive the pain he'd felt over losing Bella to the vampire, nor did he want Aislynn to experience it if he imprinted on someone else, but something about her called to him on an instinctual level. He wondered if he would be one of the few who never imprinted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am grateful to all of you who have favorited this story or put it on alert. I wonder though why no one is bothering to actually review it? Feedback is essential to the writing process and it would help if you all would take a minute or two to let me know what you like, what you love, what you hate...

Chapter 5

_Love is always bestowed as a gift-freely, willingly and without expectation. We don't love to be loved, we love to love. -Leo Buscaglia_

Aislynn was very worried when she didn't see the wolf for three days. She sat on the porch night and day, scanning the woods for any sign of him. She hadn't seen Jacob, either, and she felt abandoned.

Finally, she made herself get out of the house and take Jasper's advice to go to La Push. She drove to the town, concentrating on building her shield, and by the time she entered the city limits, it was firmly in place. She parked at the end of a row of shops, all of them sporting handcrafted signs offering all manner of Native American art.

She was strolling down the sidewalk when she looked up and saw the older man from the diner coming toward her in a wheelchair. She smiled as he got closer and felt a sense of welcome and happiness radiating from him. "Good morning," she murmured when they were within speaking distance.

He rolled to a stop. "Good morning, Miss Campbell."

She looked surprised that he knew her name. "Jake told me your name, said he ran into you the other night. I'm Billy Black." He extended his hand and shook hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied. "Is Jacob around?"

A cloud passed across the older man's face. "I haven't seen him in three days."

"Me, either," she murmured wistfully.

"He'll come around when he's ready," Billy assured her. "So what brings you to La Push, Miss Campbell?"

"Please call me Aislynn," she said with a winning smile. "Shopping. Someone I met suggested I might find some things to decorate my new house with."

"Aislynn it is. You should visit Doris." He pointed to a storefront three doors down. "She has a great selection and features local artists here on the reservation."

"I'll be sure to do that. Thank you, Mr. Black."

"It's Billy to you, young lady."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Billy. Tell Jacob I said 'hi' when you see him."

"I will. Have a good day, Aislynn."

"You too, Billy," she said as he continued on his way. She walked the several feet to the door he'd indicated and pushed it open. It was dimly lit inside, and her eyes landed on an ancient-looking Native American woman sitting next to an old-fashioned cash register. The woman looked up at the young redhead and smiled warmly in welcome. "About time you got here," she said in greeting.

Aislynn cocked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, at least not this time. But I knew you the minute you were born." The woman stood and walked over to Aislynn, taking her hand with weathered fingers. "Yes, you are the one."

"The one what?"

The old woman patted her hand. "You ask me a question that you already know the answer to. I'm Doris Wilde, Jacob's grandmother, and I have been waiting for you to show up for far too long."

Aislynn let out the breath she'd been holding and blushed.

The old woman retook her seat, motioning to the one next to her. "Come sit; we have much to talk of."

Again, Aislynn only sensed welcome and happiness from the old woman, who was genuinely glad that Aislynn was there. Aislynn took the offered seat.

"I know you have questions, that you are worried. But you need not be. He is fine, just confused and a bit fearful."

"Do you know what I am?" Aislynn asked quietly.

"Yes, an empath of exceptional ability, a beautiful young woman with a soul as old as time, and the one meant for my headstrong, young grandson."

She felt herself relax in the woman's presence. "Thank the heavens for someone else who knows why I am here!"

Doris laughed out loud. "I feel that way, too. Ask me anything you like. I will tell you what I can."

"Why is Jacob so afraid of me?" she blurted out the question.

"It's not you that he is afraid of, but of himself, of the feelings you evoke in him. He's been hurt badly, and he's scared to love again. I'm afraid that the two of you have some obstacles to overcome on your journey together."

"Who hurt him?" Aislynn questioned.

"A girl, just a silly child really, but he thought he loved her, that she was the one for him, and no matter what anyone told him, he wouldn't believe that she wasn't. She chose another over him, as she was destined to do. She is a part of his circle, at least in this lifetime, but she is not good for him." She smiled at Aislynn. "Unlike you, who will be in his circle, and he in yours, for many lifetimes. You will be good for him, in this life and the next and the next. I have seen many a journey for the two of you."

"You can see our other lifetimes?" she asked in surprise. She'd never met anyone who could see the circle's extensions.

"Yes, the ones connected to mine I can. It's always been so."

"So is this the first time for us?" she questioned.

"For you and Jacob, yes. You and I have met before, though under much different circumstances. I was a beloved feline who comforted you when you were sad for many years."

Aislynn was fascinated by the concept that someone could see her other lives. "I won't tell you of what's to come specifically, because you wouldn't remember it. I will tell you that you and Jacob were created one for the other, and you will spend many lifetimes together in many forms." She patted the girl's hand. "Now, I know you came here to do some shopping, so let me show you some things I think you might like."

She got to her feet, far more nimbly than one would have expected from a woman of her advanced age. She gathered some things and sat them on the counter. "Here, come look."

Aislynn stood and walked over to her. Her eyes settled on a statue of a red wolf in full howl. Her fingers reached out to touch the object. "I knew you'd like that one. Jacob's mother made that years ago, before she passed. She had a gift of foresight even though she didn't know it."

Aislynn cocked her head, wondering what the old woman was talking about.

"Some secrets are not ours to tell," she murmured cryptically.

The treasures Doris had collected also included a hand-beaded bracelet and a large dream catcher with a mahogany wolf charm hanging from the longest strand. As she fingered the wooden charm, the old woman said "Hang it above your bed. It will bring you peace in sleep. I know it's hard for you to take on his pain."

Her head came up, and she smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Mrs. Wilde," she said sincerely.

"You are welcome, child. Be patient. He is still young, but he will come around in time, that I promise you."

"Can I ask you one more question, because it really bothers me?"

"Certainly, dear."

"Exactly how old is Jacob?"

The older woman smiled. "Jacob turned eighteen six months ago." She saw the look of concern on Aislynn's face. "It's not as bad as all that. You are only a few years older than he is, and what really matters is that you belong together. It has been written in the stars since he was born," she said as she wrapped the items and placed them inside a paper bag.

Aislynn smiled and thanked the woman yet again, promising to return to see her soon.

On her drive home, she thought about the things Mrs. Wilde had said. She found it comforting to know that this was just as new to Jacob as it was to her and that they would be together for a long time.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the fuel light come on. The vehicle sputtered and died halfway home. She cursed out loud, even as she guided the still-moving tires to the edge of the highway.

Aislynn took a deep breath. The stress and loneliness of the last few days combined to push her to her breaking point. She sat, her head on the steering wheel, tears of frustration and helplessness coursing down her face.

She hadn't been sitting there long when she heard a tap on the window and turned to look, startled to find Jacob standing in the rain, peering at her. She rolled down the window and gave him a small smile, not meeting his eyes. "Hey, Jacob."

"Hi, Aislynn, everything okay?" He noted the tear-stained face and look of frustration.

She stabbed a finger at the instrument panel. "Ran outta gas. How stupid is that?"

Jacob laughed. "It happens. Let me give you a ride home."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, as long as you don't mind getting wet." He inclined his head to indicate the motorcycle sitting at the rear fender of her SUV.

"Thanks, Jacob," she said before rolling up the window.

She opened the door, and he offered her his hand to help her down. When she lay her hand in his, the glow flared to a brilliant shade of red.

"Is that gonna happen every time I touch you?" he asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I hope not. It's kinda unsettling, isn't it?"

"A little," he agreed. As she kept her hand in his, the glow dimmed but did not disappear. He shrugged and headed for the bike.

Taking his place, he put the kickstand up and waited for her to climb on behind him. She did, and as she wrapped her arms around him, he felt the sense of completion that he'd only ever felt with her.

He looked back over his shoulder, and as his brown eyes met her green ones, he felt that shift in reality once again. His world began to fragment and then, in a flash the sensation was gone. He blinked, but everything seemed normal—completely and utterly normal.

Aislynn threw up her shield as the emotions she felt for this man threatened to overwhelm her. She saw a flash of something in his eye, and then it was gone in a fraction of a second.

Her body pressed against him as they sped down the highway had his pulse racing like the engine on the bike. She buried her face against his neck, and he was hyper-aware of every breath she took, his body reacting to the feel of her soft curves against his back. Her hands were flat against his upper abdomen, and he prayed to every deity he'd ever heard of not to let them drop any lower, because if they did, she'd know in an instant just how much she affected him.

Aislynn was amazed that even as the cold Washington rain pelted against them, she was wet but completely warm. The heat radiating from Jacob's body was like an electric blanket in the dead of winter. As his emotions washed over her, she didn't need to move her hands to know exactly what he was feeling for her at that moment. She only wished that he knew she felt the same way.

In what seemed like only moments to Aislynn, he was pulling into the clearing in front of the cabin. Jacob took several deep breaths, willing his body to calm. Aislynn relaxed her hold on him but did not immediately get off the bike. She sat there for several minutes, just breathing in his scent. Finally she extricated herself from the bike and looked at him. "Thanks for the ride, Jacob...Do you want to come in and dry off?"

He shook his head. "No." No way in hell was she getting him off that motorcycle at that point. "Give me your keys. I'll take care of your truck and bring it back to you." He held out his hand for them.

"You don't have to..."

He cut her off. "No, I don't, but I'm going to."

She cocked her head at him, the tension radiating from every pore of his incredible body. "Okay, then. At least let me make you dinner for your trouble. I'm a pretty decent cook." She prayed he would accept her offer.

He looked at her then, and the hopeful smile on her face was his undoing. "Sure, I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Great, I'll see you then." She watched as he brought the machine back to life and roared out of the clearing.

She rushed inside to take a quick shower and change her clothes before going to start dinner. She decided on something simple and puttered around the kitchen as she waited for him to return. Just over an hour when she heard the hum of the engine. She went to the door and smiled at the sight of Jacob behind the wheel of her SUV.

He cut the engine and stepped out of the vehicle, smiling as he walked up the steps to join her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey, yourself. Thanks so much for rescuing me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's no problem."

"Come on in. Dinner is just about ready."

"Thanks." He had to duck to clear the doorway, but once inside, the vaulted ceiling gave him plenty of room, and he already felt comfortable in her space.

"Have a seat. I hope you like chicken," she called over her shoulder as she walked toward the kitchen.

"It smells great," he returned as he looked around the room, remembering the last time he'd been there with her. Suddenly, Bella's words surged into his mind, and he grimaced. She wasn't a part of this, she wasn't a part of him anymore, and he knew he had to let it go.

Jacob walked over to the kitchen and leaned in the doorway watching Aislynn. She glanced up at him and smiled as she went about putting food on two plates. "What would you like to drink? Soda, tea or milk?"

"Soda is fine. Need some help?"

"If you want to take these to the table, I'll be right there," she said, handing him the plates.

When she came into the room with silverware and glasses, he stood and pulled out her chair for her. "At least you have better table manners than my last guest." She laughed as she sat down.

"You haven't seen me eat yet," Jacob murmured close to her ear. The sound of his voice rippled over her nerve endings, making her shiver in response.

He retook his seat and stared across at her as they began to eat. "So, Aislynn, what brings you to Washington?" he asked between bites.

She swallowed her instinctive response. _You._ "Just ready for the next phase of my life. We all have to grow up and move on from our parents sometime." She went on to tell him about her job as a therapist, how much she loved helping people overcome their anxiety, their pain.

The meal was long gone and still they sat, talking for a long time. The moon was high in the sky, and the familiar howl of a wolf caught his attention. He was late for patrol. "I'm sorry, Aislynn, I gotta go," he said pushing himself back from the table.

She stood as well. "Do you need a ride?"

"Naw, I'm good. Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime, Jacob," she said sincerely as she followed him to the door.

He turned, standing on the porch, and looked back at her. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her until neither of them could breathe. The howl pierced the darkness once again. "I'll see you around, Aislynn," he murmured before bounding down the stairs and into the woods.

He phased and ran up to the cliff to find Leah waiting on him. _Not again, Jacob,_ she growled at him.

_Shut it, Leah._

_You know, Jake, you can't make the same mistake twice. The second time it's not a mistake, it's a choice._

_I know what I'm doing,_ he returned.

She cocked her head at him. _No, you don't. _With that, she shot into the woods to begin their patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

Are you still reading this? Have you reviewed? If so, thanks! If not, what are you waiting for? Reviews feed the musi, and make updates come quicker! Huge thanks to my wonderful beta's Jennrosee and SqueakyZorro!

Chapter 6

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk. Well you are the only exception. —Paramore_

"Who the hell is this woman?" the brunette demanded, stalking around the room angrily.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Alice Cullen asked her sister from her spot on the couch.

"This red-headed woman. Edward met her when he went to talk to Jake, and he said there was some connection between them. Then I go to see for myself and find him curled up on her like a freakin' poodle!"

Alice glanced over at Rosalie, an eyebrow reaching for the ceiling. Rosalie shrugged noncommittally and went back to her book. "Does this redhead have a name?" Alice asked calmly.

"Aislynn, and she's got Jake all worked up. He even threatened me! Me, of all people!" Bella threw herself into the oversized arm chair in exasperation. She wasn't used to Jacob Black choosing anyone over her.

Alice smiled indulgently. Excess of emotion was just as common as the bloodlust in newborns. "Well, maybe I can check it out for you. I mean, she is new to the area, right?"

Bella brightened instantly. "Could you? Would you? You know I worry about Jake."

"Sure, I'll do what I can." She already knew that Jasper planned on going to see the woman he called his soul sister in a few days. She would tag along and see what she could pick up from Aislynn Campbell with regard to the wolf boy, if only to ease Bella's mind.

Aislynn lay on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV and thinking about Jacob. She still had a full week before she started her new job. She felt restless and unsettled, and the longing to see Jacob was overwhelming. She sighed and threw the remote onto the low coffee table just as the phone rang. No one ever called except her mother, so she assumed that was who was on the other end when she picked it up. "Hey," she whispered into the receiver.

"Hey. You sound sad. Is everything okay?" His voice washed over her, and she closed her eyes, picturing his handsome face.

"Hey, Jacob. I thought it was my mom calling."

"Homesick?" he asked gently.

"Maybe a little. It's hard, moving so far away and knowing no one," she admitted.

"You know me."

_Better than you know,_ she thought to herself.

"I actually called to see if you would want to...get together. I thought maybe I could show you around the area, maybe go down to the beach."

"I'd love to," she answered without hesitation. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"I'll be ready," she promised.

She was ready when he arrived, though she was surprised not to hear the roar of the motorcycle. She was just opening the door when he raised his hand to knock.

"Hey," he greeted her smiling. He saw her eyes slide past him to the car. "Thought it would be easier to talk in the car," he explained.

"Good thinking." She shut the door behind her, shouldering her bag.

As they descended the steps, he caught her hand in his, and she didn't protest or pull away. Once again the red glow flared as their hands touched. He cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment, leading her to the small car and opening the door for her. She settled into the seat, smiling up at him.

They spent the day driving around Forks and La Push, Jacob pointing out various places in between bits of conversation. It was dusk by the time they made it back to La Push, and as he drove toward First Beach, they'd settled into a comfortable silence.

He glanced over at her, thinking about how easy it was to be with her—like it had been with Bella, in the beginning. He contemplated that train of thought—it wasn't accurate. Being around Bella had never been easy for him. He'd always been trying to find ways to impress her, ways to make her like him. Bella had never made him feel accepted for what he was, not without some compromise. With Aislynn, it didn't feel that way. He didn't feel the need to impress her, and he knew she liked him. He could see it every time she smiled at him, could hear it in her voice when they talked. Being with Aislynn was as easy as breathing— he didn't have to think about it or work at it. It was natural and right.

He pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Aislynn nodded eagerly. "I love the ocean."

He came around and helped her out of the car, taking her hand in his before leading her down to the beach. They walked hand in hand, the red glow shining between them as the moon rose in the sky. As they walked, he noticed her shiver and pulled off his sweatshirt, offering it to her. "You'll freeze," she protested.

"No, I won't," he promised. She pulled it over her head and placed her hand back in his, trying to keep her eyes off the muscled chest and taut abdomen.

They'd walked the length of the beach and back, but neither of them were ready to end the night yet.

Jacob led her over to a huge log and sat, pulling her down next to him. They sat, side by side, not quite touching, as the moon rode high in the sky.

"So, Aislynn, what really possessed you to move three thousand miles from home to a place where you know no one?" He admired the courage she had to possess to do such a thing, no matter what her reason. He couldn't imagine ever leaving the reservation, his family, the pack. It simply wasn't fathomable.

She shrugged. "It was my destiny."

He looked at her in surprise, then looked away. "One doesn't always want destiny," he muttered, pushing himself to his feet. "Just once, I'd like to have something, anything, be my choice. I'm so sick of destiny—my fate being shoved down my throat," he said bitterly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Aislynn was surprised. She'd always accepted her own destiny. It had been a source of comfort all those times she'd felt different, alone. She'd never questioned it, never considered making another choice. She watched him as he stared up at the moon and could understand how to some it would feel confining. "You still have free will, Jake; you don't have to accept it."

He laughed wryly. "Unfortunately, that's not the case for me. It was decided a long time ago, and I can't change it."

She stood. Going to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek against his back. She could feel the confusion and frustration radiating from him and absorbed it into herself.

Jacob felt himself calm. The feel of her hands against his skin, her warm breath ghosting across his back, made him shiver. He brought his own hands up and covered hers as she held him. He felt such peace and security in her arms that he was amazed.

Finally, he murmured, "I should get you home."

"Yeah," she whispered before dropping her arms from around him.

He turned to face her. "Thanks for today, Aislynn. I haven't enjoyed being with anyone this much in I can't tell you how long." He took her hand and pulled her closer. The glow surged forward, and by now neither of them questioned it. It simply was a part of them.

"Anytime, Jake. Just call me. I'll be here." She looked up into his eyes and could feel the uncertainty, the nervousness, lurking behind those deep, coffee-colored eyes.

His hand slid up her arm before settling on her cheek, brushing the silky, soft skin with the back of his hand, and he stared at her intently. She felt the shift and pushed back at it instinctively.

His lips descended on hers, brushing against them so softly that for a second she thought she might have imagined it. Then, as he claimed her lips in a heated rush, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and the wind picked up. Thunder boomed in the distance as she lost herself in him.

Jacob felt the intense need for her touch course through him as he devoured her mouth. He fisted her hair in his hands, causing her to cling to him in an effort to stay upright. He felt as if he was drowning in the flood of her. Her hands began to move across his heated skin, and he felt himself grow impossibly hard. He shifted in an effort not to let his straining erection come into contact with her stomach. He wasn't sure how much control he had left. It was a moot point; she was intimately acquainted with the rush of physical attraction— she felt it every bit as much as he did.

Only a lack of oxygen forced him to move from her lips to nuzzle her neck. She buried her face in his chest, sucking in much-needed air as she trembled under his touch.

Neither of them spoke as he took her hand and headed back to the spot where they'd left their things. She bent down to pull her shoes on, and when she looked up, he was staring at her with that intense hunger once again. She felt as if he would devour her whole given half a chance. She shivered in anticipation.

He drove her home, taking his time as they traveled down the highway. He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers after a while. Even with the relaxed pace, they arrived at her place all too soon. Aislynn waited as Jake came around and opened the door for her, helping her out and pulling her against his body as he did.

"Jake, I..." she began, but he softly placed his index finger against her lips, silencing whatever she might have said. Then he replaced his finger with his lips and kissed her softly, sweetly. Despite the tenderness of the kiss, her heart was racing and her head swam. After several minutes he finally pulled back. "Good night, Aislynn."

She stood in the darkness, watching the taillights disappear before going inside, throwing her bag in the chair with a sigh. Sitting on the couch, she buried her face in her hands. She'd never been so confused in her whole life. One minute he was telling her he didn't want his destiny, which to her meant he didn't want her, and the next he was kissing her senseless.

She leaned back with a sigh, her attention catching on the paper bag that contained the treasures Doris had picked out for her. She reached for it and pulled the wolf statue out. She ran her finger along the statue, wishing he was there. At least then she wouldn't feel so utterly alone. She sat the statue in front of her and pulled out the rest of the contents, cocking her head at the small book. She didn't remember purchasing a book.

The front of the leather bound volume had a medallion imprinted on the front, and her eyes widened as she recognized the design. It was the same as the tattoo on Jacob's right shoulder. She turned the book around; there was no title or author and she had the sensation that the answer to all of her questions was contained in those pages.

She took a deep breath and opened it, peering at the handwritten pages. Soon she was lost in the Quileute creation legend. She read of The Cold Ones and shape-shifting men who turned into wolves. She read of souls being reincarnated time after time until their circle was finally complete. She read about the process called imprinting; as a matter of fact, she read that information several times. Finally, she understood Jacob's frustration. It was dawn by the time she closed the book and lay it in her lap. So much of her new world made sense to her now. "Thanks, Doris," she murmured and heard the echoing _You are welcome, child_ as if it were inside her own head.

She lay down on the couch and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.-Robert Heinlein_

The soft whining woke her just a few hours later. She groaned, throwing her arm across her face, and tried to block out the sound. Then it came again, as well as an insistent pawing at the door.

Aislynn sat up, dragging a hand through her hair. She wanted to see him but wasn't sure she was ready. She now knew exactly why she felt such a strong bond to the wolf. She wondered how she should handle her newfound knowledge.

She stood and stretched as the whine turned to a bark. He was trying to get her attention. "How cute," she murmured as she walked across the room to open the door.

When she saw him standing on the porch, she felt a rush of happiness. "Hey, handsome. Where have you been hiding yourself?" she asked as she reached out to run her hand down his head.

He turned his head into her hand and nuzzled it. Her touch felt as natural as breathing, and he moved closer to her. He brushed his head against her side before he met her gaze.

She returned it, unflinching. "I missed you," she whispered, scratching him between the ears.

She turned and went back inside, leaving the door open in her wake. Turning halfway to the kitchen, she looked back at him. "Are you coming in?"

He needed no further invitation as he trotted to her side. "I need coffee. You can hang out as long as you like," she informed him as she set up the coffee pot.

He sat in the doorway watching her every move and wondering what the hell he was doing, what the hell he was thinking. It wasn't like he couldn't show up in his human form and be just as welcome. He had to stop bullshitting himself—she didn't scare him nearly as much while he was in his wolf form, and he still got to bask in her presence. He could fawn under her touch and not feel like a pussy doing it.

The smile on her face as she puttered around the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and wiping down the counters, warmed him to his very core. She poured herself a cup of coffee, adding a generous amount of cream and sugar, before moving back toward the living room. She let her hand pass across his side as she did, and he all but sighed at the sensation.

Aislynn smiled to herself as she noticed him watching her. Her eyes dropped to the book she'd left sitting on the table. She nonchalantly picked it up, tucking the cover against her as she walked over to the built-in bookcase next to the fireplace and slid it onto the highest shelf she could reach. She went to sit back down on the couch and flipped on the television, acutely aware of Jacob's eyes watching her every move. Patting the spot next to her, she waited for him to join her. He settled in next to her, his head in her lap as she stroked his fur slowly, sensuously, all the while sipping her coffee as if this was a completely normal morning ritual.

_Maybe she'll get you a nice collar and leash next. Or maybe you don't need it, seems she's already got you trained to heel_. Leah's spiteful words rang in his head, and he barely resisted the urge to snarl.

_Shut it, Leah!_ He sent the message to her, wondering why she was following him.

_Whatever, Jake. Don't come crying to us when she breaks your heart like the other one,_ came the venom-laced retort.

A low growl escaped his throat. _Go away, Leah. Leave me alone! _he hissed at her.

_Going—for now. But I'll be back to say "I told you so" later._

The groan in his mind came out as another growl, and Aislynn looked down at him. "Everything okay, handsome?" she asked, rubbing his ears.

He snuggled deeper into her lap and whined softly.

She shifted on the couch and wrapped her arms around the massive neck, her face buried in the soft fur. She wished she could tell what he was feeling; it was an odd sensation, knowing it was Jacob in her arms and not being able to tell what he was feeling.

They sat like that for a long time, her arms around him, his head in her lap. A howl pierced the silence, and Jacob realized it was time for him to go once again. He didn't want to leave her. He hadn't felt so calm, so content, since he'd begun phasing, and he knew it was because of her. Still, he was afraid. He didn't want to hurt her. He shifted in her arms, and it was as if she sensed he had to go. She sat up, running her fingers through his fur. "Don't be such a stranger. I miss you when you're not here," she told him, her voice quiet.

He unfolded himself and went to the door, waiting for her.

She let him out and watched as he moved across the clearing and disappeared into the tree line. With a sigh she turned and went back inside.

The day passed quietly for Aislynn. She did her laundry, watched a movie and missed Jacob more than she could have imagined. As much as she loved the wolf, and she did, she realized. Nothing compared to being in Jacob's arms, feeling his lips against her skin, hearing his voice. She glanced over at the clock; it was almost three, and she wondered if he was home. She debated with herself for a few minutes before reaching for the phone and scrolling through the caller ID until the name William Black came up. She hit the dial button before she could change her mind.

"Hello?" She heard Billy's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Billy, it's Aislynn Campbell. I was wondering...is Jake home?" She chewed her lip nervously.

"Aislynn. Nice to hear from you. I'm sorry, Jake isn't here right now. Want me to tell him you called when he gets home?"

"Ummm...sure. Do you expect him anytime soon?"

Billy laughed. "I never know when to expect Jake."

"Oh, okay. Well just tell him I called when he does show up if you don't mind."

"I'll be sure to do that, Aislynn."

"Bye, Billy." She hung up, disappointment stabbing at her heart.

She went upstairs to take a shower and change, the loneliness a physical ache in the center of her chest. When she went back downstairs, instead of going to start dinner like she had planned, she curled up on the couch and flipped on the television.

Jacob stood on the porch, and through the window in the door, he could see Aislynn asleep on the couch. She was so beautiful it made his heart ache. He couldn't imagine why someone like her would be interested in him, but when his dad had told him she'd called, hope had blossomed—something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He raised his hand to knock, and he saw her head come up, looking in his direction before he could finish the action. The smile that etched itself across her face was answered with an identical one on his.

She sat up and motioned for him to come in. He stepped inside. "Hey, Aislynn. My dad said you called. I was hoping that meant you wanted to see me." He ducked his head sheepishly, and her grin widened.

"I did. I do." She patted the spot next to her and had to stifle a giggle at the irony of the action. "Come sit down. What have you got?" She spotted the pizza box in his hand.

"Thought I'd bring you dinner. You haven't eaten yet, have you?" He moved across the room, sitting down next to her.

"Nope, not yet. Is it pepperoni? Please, tell me it's pepperoni," she said, reaching for the box.

"It's pepperoni." He laughed at the look of bliss on her face as she inhaled the scent.

"I haven't had pizza since I got here." She pulled a slice from the box and bit into it with a groan. "God, this is good," she murmured after swallowing the first bite.

"Arnie's is the best pizza in Forks," he told her, watching as she continued to eat.

She nodded her head emphatically in agreement as she reached for another slice. After they'd devoured the pizza, she leaned back against the couch. "That was great, thanks, Jake."

"Anytime, Aislynn."

"You want to watch a movie with me?" she asked reaching for the remote.

"Sure."

She handed him the remote. "You pick."

She watched him as he flipped through the movie guide, admiring his perfect profile. "How about this?" He turned to look at her, their eyes meeting. Aislynn felt the shift in reality—saw the look on his face as he stared into her eyes. Immediately, she realized what was happening and broke eye contact, her eyes going to the screen as she pushed back at the imprint.

Troy was highlighted on the guide and she nodded. "Sure, this is great. Haven't seen it in forever." Her words were a bit breathless, a bit rushed, and he cocked his head.

"If you don't like Orlando..." his words trailed off as he continued to stare at her, wondering where the sensation had gone.

Her eyes darted to his face, a quick glance that avoided direct eye contact. "No, really, I love Orlando, and this is a really good movie."

He turned back to the television and selected play.

She suddenly realized she could control the imprint, push it away, the way she had every time before. She had thought she'd been protecting herself from the overwhelming rush of her own emotions, but now she realized it was him she'd been protecting all along.

She felt him shift on the couch next to her, moving closer to her as his arm snaked across the back of the couch. It dawned on her that she could give him the choice he so desperately wanted and needed. She could let him choose who he loved, and she would—even if it wasn't her.

Thirty or so minutes into the movie, his arm dropped around her shoulders, and she snuggled into the warmth of his embrace.

The images playing across the screen brought thoughts to Jacob's head he'd never had before. As Paris' hands swept over Helen's bare skin, he imagined that it was his hands sliding across Aislynn's shoulders, down her arms as he buried his face in the valley of her tits. He imagined her gazing at him with love and devotion and lust in her eyes.

He had to force his mind back to reality. He looked down at her, curled into his side, head resting against his chest. He wanted her in a way he'd never wanted anyone, including Bella. He realized in that moment that what he felt for Aislynn was far more than what he'd felt for Bella. He'd had a crush on Bella, a schoolboy crush—he wanted Aislynn, wanted her in every sense of the word.

She sensed his distraction. Shifting in his arms, she turned away from the television to look up at him. "You okay, Jake?" she asked softly.

He nodded before dipping his head to brush his lips against hers. At the first touch of her lips the fire exploded in his brain, spreading through his body rapidly. The intense hunger for her touch brought a low growl to his throat. Her lips molded against his, soft, yet demanding, as her fingers raked through his hair.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel, the taste of her. It wasn't long before they had shifted positions, stretched out on the couch, face to face as he held her. Lips moved over exposed flesh, hands touching, exploring unfamiliar territory. The movie was forgotten as they lay in each other's arms.

The heat was intense. Aislynn could feel the drops of sweat sliding down her back as Jacob's hand gripped her hip while his lips moved down her throat on their way toward the swell of her breasts. Her own hands were not idle. One toyed with the raven strands at the nape of his neck, and the other moved down his back to grip his ass, pulling him closer until she could feel the hard length of his erection against her stomach. Her body arched toward him instinctively; it was like throwing gasoline on a raging inferno.

She whimpered when his fingers dug into her hip. His teeth sunk into the skin of her shoulder, and she gasped in surprise.

The sounds met Jacob's ears and sank into his brain. "Fuck!" he hissed, pushing her away. He rolled away from her, springing to his feet as the guilt began to set in. He'd almost lost control, and he knew full well that was something he couldn't afford to do. He couldn't even look at her as he muttered, "I'm sorry, Aislynn. I gotta go."

"Jake! Wait! Don't go!" she called after him, but he was already out the door. She heard the roar of the bike as the tears began to fall.

Aislynn spent the night on the couch, contemplating the decision she had made. She knew in her heart it was the right thing for Jacob. She also knew that since she wouldn't let the imprint take place until he chose, he could conceivably choose someone other than her. The idea brought an ache to her heart that she'd never felt before.

Jacob lay in his bed, tossing and turning, his mind swirling with thoughts of Aislynn. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and unlike with Bella, the thoughts had taken on a decidedly sexual nature. For the past two years, when most guys' very existence revolved around sex, he'd been preoccupied with being in love with Bella Swan, protecting her from herself and hostile vampires, and trying to convince her to give up the life she had eventually chosen. He'd never thought of Bella the way he now thought of Aislynn.

When he closed his eyes, he pictured her lying beneath him, naked. He could feel her hands on him, hear her crying out his name as he made love to her. Then the thoughts would become tangled with the idea that he had hurt her earlier. The whimper, the gasp, echoed in his head accusingly. He wondered how the others managed it, how they kept control during those intimate moments with their imprints. Maybe that was the key; they were their imprints, so they were able to control the animal within and not hurt the women they loved more than themselves.

He threw an arm across his eyes. Why couldn't he have imprinted on Aislynn? It would have made his life so much easier. It made him feel like a failure to think that he was unable to control his need for Aislynn, knowing the pain, both physical and emotional, that he could cause her. If he gave in to the need to possess her, he could hurt her physically. If she fell in love with him and he imprinted on someone else, then she would be hurt emotionally. He sighed deeply as sleep continued to evade him and his brain tortured him with all the options he had to choose from.

The next morning, Aislynn was up early, dressed and out the door before nine. She drove toward La Push, thoughts of Jacob racing through her mind. She parked the Range Rover directly in front of the shop and grabbed the journal off the seat next to her. She approached the door just as Doris Wilde was turning over the "open" sign in the window.

"Aislynn!" Doris greeted her as she stepped inside. "It's good to see you, child."

Aislynn held up the journal. "Thank you, Mrs. Wilde."

A smile crossed the weathered face. "You are most welcome; please call me Doris. We know each other far too well to be so formal." Doris gestured toward the chairs. "I take it you have more questions?"

Aislynn nodded, "I do. Particularly about this imprinting business." She moved to sit next to the only person she could discuss it with.

"So tell me, how do you feel about Jacob imprinting on you? I can imagine it's very confusing."

Aislynn looked down at her lap. "He hasn't imprinted on me."

"What? Are you sure?" Doris was aghast. She knew to the very core of her being that Aislynn was meant for Jacob.

Aislynn looked up. "I am very sure. Apparently I can control it. Stop it from happening." She took a deep breath as Doris gaped at her in confusion. "I didn't realize at first that I was doing it. I just thought I was protecting myself from all the overwhelming emotions I felt for him. Then last night, it started to happen, and I did it on purpose."

"Why would you want to?"

"I realized I could give him that choice, the one he never thought he'd have."

"Do you not love him?" Doris asked quietly.

Aislynn answered without hesitation. "Yes, with every fiber of my being."

"He would be perfectly happy if you simply let it happen," Doris observed.

"I know, but I was thinking about it last night, and I think maybe that is why I was born with this gift, in this lifetime. He needs to be able to make this choice for himself. His soul needs it."

"What if he doesn't choose you?"

Aislynn shuddered at the thought. She'd considered that as well, and it brought a sharp, stabbing pain to her heart. "Then I will live with that choice."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Doris spoke again. "If he does not choose you, he will feel incomplete all of his life, and for a werewolf, that could be a very long time."

Aislynn nodded. "I know, but I feel like this is the right thing to do. I can't give him much, but I can give him this."

Doris reached for the younger woman's hand. "I think fate knew what she was doing when she picked you for him."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to my lovely and ever patient beta's, Jennrosee and SqueakyZorro. You guys rock! Thanks to everyone reading this story!As always, reviews feed the musi and bring forth quicker updates! ;P

Chapter 8

_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you but trusting them not to.-unknown_

The huge, russet wolf sat patiently on the porch waiting for her to return. He'd argued with himself over the wisdom of his actions, but in the end he couldn't stay away from her any more than he could stop breathing.

The Range Rover pulled to a stop in the clearing, and Aislynn took a deep breath as she spotted the wolf sitting on her porch. She knew he felt guilty about the night before; she'd sensed it all through the night. She wished she could talk to him about what had happened. She didn't regret it; she would never regret one single moment spent in his arms, no matter what happened.

She got out of the vehicle and walked up the steps to the door. "Hey, handsome." Her voice was soft, a hint of sadness in her tone, and he cocked his head at her.

He almost whined as she opened the door and moved inside, not bothering to touch him as she usually did. She left the door open as she went to the couch and sank onto it, her head in her hands. He moved inside, going to stand in front of her. He rubbed his head against hers, trying to get her to look at him. When she did, he could see the hurt in her eyes and wondered if he was the cause of it. Cocking his head, he gazed at her questioningly.

She wished she could tell him what was wrong. She knew he felt conflicted along with the guilt. She understood the confusion, but not the guilt. She reached out to stroke the soft fur. "Sorry, handsome. Just one of those days," she murmured wistfully. The answering whine told her he felt the same way.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee. Are you staying a while?"

In answer, he crawled onto the couch and lay down, waiting patiently. Aislynn smiled. Anything was better than nothing when it came to being with him, though she longed to feel his arms around her.

As she filled the coffee pot and waited for it to finish, she leaned against the counter, contemplating how to handle the situation. She wanted him with an all-consuming need she'd never experienced before. Pouring herself a cup when the machine had finished, she went back to the living room to join him on the couch. She didn't bother with the television, just sat with his head in her lap, stroking the soft fur slowly. Sipping her coffee, she suddenly had a flash of inspiration. Maybe all he needed was a little more encouragement. Something that would make him lose all control.

Aislynn drained the last of the coffee and leaned down, rubbing her face against his. "Hate to disturb you, but I really got to get in the tub. I think I'm gonna take a nice, long, hot bubble bath."

He looked up at her, and she swore she could feel every powerful muscle tense. He moved off of her, and she stood, stretching, arms reaching for the ceiling. Then she reached for the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head and tossing it carelessly to the floor, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

All that glorious bare skin was on display, save for the lacy contraption holding her ample breasts prisoner. She turned away from him and took a few steps, pulling off her socks as she did. He held his breath, waiting, wondering if she had any idea what she was doing to him.

He shook his head. That was stupid. No one thought twice about getting undressed in front of an animal. She was at the bottom of the steps when she stopped and pulled the black capris down, exposing the lacy boy shorts that matched the bra. He knew his tongue was hanging out, drool dripping onto the hardwood floor, and he couldn't stop himself.

She left the black material at the bottom of the stairs and started walking up them. He watched her progression as the long line of creamy thigh moved, bringing his gaze to her perfect ass.

She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look at him as she reached for the bra. "Come keep me company," she murmured as she unhooked the clasp between her glorious tits. He got a flash of pink nipple as she draped the bra over the banister and continued on her way. He knew she wouldn't issue a second invitation.

He willed his body to stop reacting to her this way; it wasn't right, he told himself. He shouldn't be doing this. She wouldn't be stripping in front of him if she knew the truth.

Even as he argued with himself, he moved toward the stairs. He could hear the water running in the upstairs bathroom and padded carefully up the stairs.

He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom to see her bent over the tub; he wasn't sure what she was doing because his gaze was riveted to her incredible ass. Then slowly, as if she were teasing him, she stood and lowered the purple material. He growled—a low, guttural sound as her scent assaulted his senses. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled indulgently at him as she stepped into the tub and sank into the bubbles, sighing audibly.

Even as he argued with himself about how wrong what he was doing was, he couldn't take his eyes off her as she went about her routine. Her skin glistened in the water, and he felt a longing—a primal urge he'd never before experienced as he drank in every curve, every angle of her. He almost lost it when she began to shave her legs, singing softly. He could barely hear her soft voice with all the blood rushing through his body at warp speed. Then she rose out of the water, bubbles clinging to her lush curves and sliding down her incredible body. He was drooling again.

He had two choices at that point. He could turn tail and run—run for his life and hers—because if he stayed, he knew exactly what would happen: option two. His body decided long before his mind had time to catch up, and he phased just as she reached for the towel. He saw her eyes go wide, then narrow as she stared at him.

"Jake," she whispered his name hoarsely as he took her in his arms, pulling her from the tub and against him in one fluid motion. His mouth was on hers; his arms wrapped around her as he crushed her against him. He couldn't stop the pull this time, and truth be told, he didn't want to. Teeth raked over sensitive skin, nipping at the tender flesh. Her hands fisted in his hair as she let her lips explore his heated body. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist as he moved backward toward the bedroom. He stumbled, slipping in the drool on the tile floor, and she giggled into his neck as the door frame bit into his hip. He cursed out loud. Then she was kissing him again, eyes closed, as her hands traveled across his back.

One hand slid down her back to cup her ass, the other gripping her face as he devoured her with his mouth. He finally managed to make it to the bed, and they fell onto it in a tangle of limbs. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies in exploration.

He was over her, looking down at her as he panted. She reached for him, her hand sliding down the well-muscled chest and across the taut, heaving six pack to find his throbbing cock. When her hand closed around him, he growled again.

"I want you, Jake. I need you." She breathed huskily and parted her thighs.

Her hand moved from his erection to his face, and she arched her body toward him. He reached down and guided his cock to her opening. As he slid into her, he felt the now familiar reality shift, and then just like that, the sensation was gone, and all he knew was how incredible being buried inside her felt.

She breathed through clenched teeth as her body adjusted to the new sensation of being completely filled. It wasn't painful, just new. It was as if their bodies were made for one another, and in seconds the discomfort had vanished.

Instinct took over as she thrust her hips against his, and the friction caused him to begin to spiral out of control. She gasped as his hips bucked, and in seconds they found their rhythm, and she clawed at him as she felt the clenching in her stomach.

It was over in minutes, and he lay next to her, staring up at the ceiling, fighting to control his breathing as well as his emotions.

She felt the awe and joy as well as the embarrassment and fear that crawled over him. She turned onto her stomach and propped her chin on her fists, looking at him in wonder. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" The tremor in his voice told her he was lying.

"Yeah," she whispered softly. She knew that she'd never be the same again and fervently hoped she hadn't ignited a blaze she couldn't control. She dropped her head to the bed and prayed for the tears stinging her eyes not to fall.

She felt the weight next to her shift and thought he was getting up and squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deliberately through her clenched teeth.

But then she felt his arm snake around her, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"For what?"

"For everything. I shouldn't have...I never have...before."

She turned to face him, her fingers moving to trace the strong jaw line. "I can't read your mind, Jake. You're gonna have to be more specific."

He wrenched away from her, sitting up on the edge of the bed and bracing his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands.

She sat up as well. "What are you sorry for, Jake?"

"For taking advantage of the situation! For not being more...experienced. I know better; I was raised better even if I am a..." The words rushed from his lips breathlessly.

"Whoa there, slow down, stud. One issue at a time." She slid off the bed and went to the armoire for a shirt. She pulled the white button up off a hanger and threw it on, haphazardly buttoning the garment as she stalked across the room to stand in front of him. "First off, if anyone took advantage of the situation, it was me. I knew exactly what I was doing, so you can't take the credit or the blame for that."

His head came up slowly, his dark eyes meeting hers. "You knew?"

"Yeah, I did," she admitted.

"But how? No one knows outside of the bloodsuckers and the people on the rez." Then he gulped realizing what he'd just said.

"My poor sheltered baby," she murmured, dragging her fingers through his disheveled hair.

He cocked his head at her, and she felt the sting of her remark in his heart. "Jake, do you really think that the only supernatural or magical beings in this world are vampires and shape shifters?"

"I guess I never really thought about it before, but no, I suppose not. That still doesn't tell me how you knew what I am."

"I've known since the night on the beach." She sat down next to him with a sigh. "When you dropped me off that night, I was so revved up, all I wanted was for you to come back and finish what you'd started. Then I got this incredible sense of loneliness, and the only other thing that has made me feel safe and content since I came here was the wolf. So I pulled out the statue I'd bought in La Push the day you rescued me, and besides the things I'd bought in the bag, there was this book." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I didn't know where it had come from but I knew, even as I held it in my hands, that it contained all the answers to my questions."

"Such as?"

"Why when I felt this overwhelming connection and attraction to you, I felt it with the wolf, too. So I read it. The journal explained everything. I understood the connection because it was you the whole time. It explained that while I can normally read an animal's mind, I couldn't read the wolf's. I understood what you meant about your destiny and not wanting it, about wanting to be able to make your own choices, especially after I read the entries about imprinting. How horrible it must be too lose yourself so completely to another being and to have no say in who it is."

It boggled his mind to think that she truly did understand him and his struggle with his destiny. "Wait. Did you say you can read animals' minds?"

She nodded. "I'm an empath. I can sense people's emotions; if I want to, I can take them on and ease the other person's suffering. With you, I can also feel your physical pain and absorb that, too," she said quietly, staring down at her clasped hands.

"Just me?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah, just you. When it first started, I couldn't control it; it just came. Now I seem to be able to control how much, if any, of your emotions and pain I absorb."

"Why?" he questioned.

She shrugged. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want to influence his choice, the one she could give him. The one only he could make, because she would let him.

They sat in silence for several minutes then she spoke again. "As for the second issue..." She saw the crimson blush stain his skin all the way to his ears. "Do you really think I'd be disappointed that you don't go around fucking everything on two legs? Or four for that matter." She nudged him with her shoulder and grinned.

He turned, the smile on his lips reached all the way to his eyes. "You are incredible," he said as he reached for her.

They fell back onto the bed and she smiled up at him as he moved to hover over her. "It really doesn't bother you that I've never..."

Now that did surprise her; she hadn't realized that. An incredible smile blossomed on her face. "Never?" She saw him shake his head. "I wouldn't have known had you not told me," she said honestly. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Maybe we can learn together," she whispered against his lips.

"Can we start now?"

She giggled and buried her face in his neck as his hand ran the length of her thigh, and he pressed himself against the cradle of her thighs. "Some things are instinctual."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Special thanks to my awesome beta team and to all who are reading, reviewing and putting this story on alert! You guys rock! In this chapter "the soul circle theory" is explained and I would love to hear what you all think! Any mistakes that remain are mine alone. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

_Love is eternal. The aspect of it may change but the essence remains the same. -Vincent Van Gogh_

Aislynn lay on the bed, the sunlight streaming in the windows. She stretched and winced; her body ached in places she hadn't even known could ache, but it made her smile none the less. She turned to find Jacob sprawled across the bed, on his stomach. His face was turned toward her, a smile etched on his full lips. She scooted across the bed, snuggling up next to him. He stirred, muttered something under his breath and smiled wider.

"Morning, handsome," she whispered, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

He flipped himself over, sliding his arm under her and pulling her into his side. "Good morning." His voice was husky with sleep or desire; she wasn't sure and had to concentrate for just a second to pick up on it.

"Quit that."

"Quit what?" she asked innocently.

"Reading me."

"Sometimes I can't help it. Sometimes it just happens whether I want it to or not."

"Well, could you please not do it on purpose?"

"I'll try," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way...I just..." He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "It's gonna take some getting used to." He wrapped his other arm around her as well and pulled her on top of him. "It would be nice for you to find other ways to find out what you want to know."

She pushed herself to a sitting position, straddling his hips. "I see what you mean." She felt his hard length against her and smiled down at him. Even the twinge of discomfort wasn't enough to discourage her from wanting him yet again.

He groaned as she ground against him. His hands settled on her hips, and he closed his eyes in anticipation. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "However, I don't know about you, but I am ravenous! I don't see how you have any energy left after yesterday."

He sighed. "I am starving, actually, but for this I could go without food for a few more minutes," he said, his hands snaked up, palming her breasts as she moaned and closed her eyes. Then there was cold air where his warm hands had been. "But since you are so hungry, I will go make you breakfast." He rolled out from under her and slid off the bed.

He stood there looking perplexed for a minute. Then she began to giggle uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face as he stood there, hands on his hips, glaring at her. "Yeah, real funny. What the hell was I thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure you were thinking about sex," she finally managed. "Go on, run home and get some clothes. I'll make breakfast," she said, sliding off the bed and scooping up the white shirt she'd put on the day before.

She followed him down the stairs, admiring the sight of his perfect ass and buttoning the shirt as she went. He strode across the living room, phasing as she watched. She was stunned and awed by the sight of it. He stopped at the door, and looked back at her to see she was giggling again. "Guess I should install a doggie door huh?"

He rolled his eyes at her and barked. She moved next to him and opened the door. "Bring back extra!" she called as he loped off across the clearing toward the reservation.

Aislynn stood there until he disappeared from sight. She turned and went back inside, leaving the door open just in case. She'd been teasing him, but she thought maybe it would be a good idea to call a locksmith and have them install a different type of door handle; one he could open no matter what form he was in. She put it on her mental to do list. She went to the kitchen to start breakfast, making twice as much as she thought they'd need. She knew full well what a tremendous amount of energy he'd expended in the past twenty-four hours.

Jacob raced through the trees, thoughts of Aislynn and all the things he'd learned in the last twenty-four hours running through his mind. As he neared the house, he caught Sam's scent and whined. He didn't want to deal with this right now. All he wanted was to get back to Aislynn. Sam stood outside the house, waiting for Jacob to appear.

When he did, he'd phased, and Sam looked at him expectantly. "So, it's finally happened to you."

Jacob flexed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "No, I don't think so." He knew Sam thought he'd imprinted on Aislynn.

Sam cocked his head. "What? And you slept with her? That's a really bad idea, Jacob."

"Hell, Sam, at this point I don't think I will ever imprint on anyone. What am I supposed to do? Become a monk?"

"You are still young; it could still happen."

"But it might not right? I mean, it doesn't happen to everyone does it?" Jacob demanded.

"No, it doesn't happen to everyone, but..." He trailed off, looking down at his feet. Then he brought his eyes back up to Jacob's face. "I understand what this means to you, but please be careful," Sam pleaded.

"I know what I'm doing, Sam," Jacob retorted angrily before striding into the house to get some clothes.

"I've heard that before," Sam muttered kicking the dirt.

Sam was still standing outside when Jacob reappeared, a backpack slung over his shoulder. "I'll be at Ais' if you need me," he said as he walked toward his bike.

"Be on time for patrol tonight," Sam ordered.

"I will. Could you send someone besides Leah? She's on my last nerve."

"I'll see what I can do. Be careful, Jake."

Jacob climbed on the motorcycle, waving Sam off.

Sam watched him ride away and knew that trying to talk to Jacob was pretty much pointless, and unless Sam was prepared to order him to stay away from the redhead, which he wasn't, not yet anyway, there wasn't much he could do about it.

Jacob was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee, bacon, eggs, and biscuits and gravy as he stepped into the cabin half an hour later. Aislynn was leaning over the table, her hair piled messily atop her head, still in the white shirt though she'd added a pair of boy shorts to the ensemble in his absence. He felt the tightening in his groin and groaned.

She turned to smile at him. "That was quick."

He dropped the backpack just inside the door and closed the space between them in just a few long strides. "You are so fucking beautiful," he told her, taking her in his arms and pulling her against his chest.

She looked up at him; he was staring down at her intently, and she knew the sign. She used everything she had to push it away. _No, not until he chooses!_ Her mind screamed at her. She turned away from him. "Everything will be cold." She knew it would be easier to just let it happen, that he would be just as happy with her if he imprinted, but she wasn't willing to take the easy road. _If it's truly destiny, then he will choose eventually_ she told herself as she went to the kitchen to get coffee for herself. She balanced a glass of milk and one of orange juice in the other hand as she went back to the table to find him already sitting down, wolfing down the food.

"Only marginally better than the wolf manners," she observed.

He dropped his fork and shot to his feet. "Sorry. Let me get those." He reached for the glasses and sat them on the table as she sat her cup of coffee down. He went around and pulled her chair out and waited until she sat down. "Sorry. I really am starving." He ducked his head as he retook his seat.

"It's okay, Jake. I was only teasing you."

He smiled as he went back to eating. "This is great. You're an even better cook than Em. Just don't tell her I said that." He reached for a muffin, and with that disarming smile there was nothing she wouldn't promise him.

Almost everything was gone when he finally dropped his fork. She smiled indulgently at him. "Full?"

He nodded and leaned back in the chair. "Thanks for breakfast, Ais."

"Anytime, Jake."

"Nope, next time it's my turn to cook for you. I have to be on patrol tonight at six, but I'm all yours until then."

"Probably a good thing since I start work tomorrow. Can't have you keeping me up all night again. I do need my beauty sleep."

"You didn't get much last night, and you still look incredible."

She shook her head. "I think you are just trying to get me back in bed, Mr. Black." She stood and started gathering the dishes.

He stood and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is it working?" He growled into her ear.

She batted at his hands. "No, gotta clean up first."

He scooped her up into his arms and walked across the room, depositing her on the couch. "You cooked, I'll clean up."

She stretched and didn't argue with him. Her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of him moving around the kitchen. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The sun had taken on a new slant when she awoke. She felt Jake behind her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head. She sighed contentedly and wondered if life could get any better than this.

They spent the day in each other's arms, cuddling on the couch. Talking and laughing, learning about one another. She told him about her family; he told her about his. He could understand the cloying feeling of being surrounded by people who shared your gift, your mind, or in her case, her emotions. He could appreciate the liberation she felt being away from that.

She felt the grief and anguish that still haunted him over his mother's death as well as the unanswered questions that had begun to spring up in his mind. She told him that he should talk to his dad or his grandma about it. She sensed how much he missed his sisters, how much he'd missed having a female influence in his life. She attributed his aching need for love and acceptance to that very early loss.

Aislynn glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost time for him to leave. She sighed. "You haven't even left yet, and I miss you already." She snuggled into his chest as he stroked her hair, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back," he promised.

He extricated himself from her arms and shoved himself to his feet, hands reaching for the hem of his shirt. "Do you mind?"

He was asking her permission to undress, and she had to suppress the giggle bubbling in her throat. "No, it's fine. I've seen you naked before. I'll even open the door for you without any smart-ass remarks."

He pulled the shirt slowly over his head, muscles rippling as the material cleared his body. She could see the waistband of his boxers above the denim and licked her lips in anticipation.

He grinned at her as his fingers worked the button fly open and let the heavy denim fall from his hips. She watched in rapt fascination as he stripped in front of her, his eyes never leaving her face, taking in every nuance of her reaction.

His thumbs hooked the waistband of the gray boxer briefs that did nothing but enhance the straining erection, and his eyes locked on hers. He lowered them slowly and felt a surge of male ego as she whimpered audibly. He left the clothes in a pile on the floor and bent to kiss her. "That makes us almost even," he whispered against her lips. Then he turned and phased, waiting expectantly at the door, wagging his tail innocently. A playful yip finally got her moving.

She walked to the door, reached for the handle and opened it. She couldn't even think of a smart-ass comment as she felt the moisture, soaking through the material, dripping down her leg. He bent his head, attracted to the scent on an instinctual level. He extended his tongue, licking the erotic fluid from her soft skin and felt her shudder. _Now we're even._

He pranced—there was no other word for it—across the clearing, and she swore that when he looked back at her he was smirking. "Fuck me," she muttered under her breath. She stood there for several long minutes before turning to go back inside. Just before she shut the door, she heard the howls off in the distance as the wolves called to each other, and she felt somehow comforted. She made a mental note to ask him why they patrolled, what they were looking for. He'd warned her of danger just a few days ago, and she wanted to know what that danger was, not that she thought for a second that Jacob would let anything or anyone hurt her.

She went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed before starting the laundry. Jacob had distracted her from the mundane tasks the day before. On her way back to the laundry room she stopped and picked up Jacob's clothes, still in a pile in front of the couch where he'd left them. She added them to her own laundry.

"At least she put the dog out."

"Alice," Jasper warned. "Don't start with that, okay?"

She shrugged. "Old habits."

He took her hand and pulled her toward the cabin. "Be nice," he muttered as he knocked on the door.

"I'm always nice!" she said brightly. Watching through the door as the redhead moved toward them, a welcoming smile on her face.

She greeted them warmly, a hug for Jasper and a handshake for Alice. When their hands touched, Alice waited for the vision, willing it to appear. When it didn't, she was of two minds. Either Aislynn had no future, which would be unfortunate since Jasper was truly excited to have her in his life, or, more likely, her future was closely tied to the shapeshifter, in which case, Alice would never be able to see it.

She hoped the knowledge would please Bella, make her happy, but she feared that would not be the case—certainly not at first. Alice brought herself back to where Aislynn and Jasper were trying to draw her into the room to join them. She saw Jasper's raised eyebrow and smiled demurely at him. He knew she'd tell him later. He also knew that she didn't want Aislynn to know what she'd seen, and he hoped it wasn't bad.

Alice joined Jasper on the couch as Aislynn perched on the edge of the oversize armchair flanking the fireplace.

"So, Jasper calls you his soul sister and promised that the two of you would explain this to me when we visited." She was truly intrigued by the phenomena.

Aislynn smiled over at Jasper, extending her hand to him. "Let me ask you this: have you ever met someone and just clicked with them? Think of those people that you encounter and you feel as if you've known them all your life even though you've just met." Jasper had taken her hand and was now standing next to the redhead, and Alice did not feel the slightest bit of jealousy.

Jasper spoke next. "Even those people you meet who come and go rather quickly but you feel that familiarity with. Those people are part of what is called your soul circle. You see, in each lifetime that we live, our souls are drawn over and over to souls we have been involved with in our previous lives. Sometimes new ones come along; sometimes old ones drop out. Sometimes the circles intermingle. Take Aislynn and I, for example. We've known each other many times. We've most likely been siblings, parent and child, friends, lovers or even a beloved pet and owner. Maybe not always human, maybe not always opposite genders, but our souls know each other."

Alice stared at the duo in wonder. "Fascinating! And you don't remember these lives? You don't know who you were, what your relationship was before?"

Aislynn shook her head. "I've only ever met one person who could see their other lives, retained them from one incarnation to the next."

Jasper took over. "The theory is that we are drawn to those who have something to teach us or those whom we can teach. The affinity we feel for others is an extension of that prior relationship. Even those of us who have lost our souls...the imprint is still there."

Alice saw her opening and jumped on it with both of her tiny little feet. "Speaking of imprinting...do I smell a wet dog?" she asked sweetly.

"Smooth, Alice, real smooth," Jasper groaned.

Aislynn's smile faltered as she remembered the Quileute creation story. Wolves and vampires didn't mix. She didn't have any other friends here, and she really didn't want to have to give Jasper up when she'd only just found him. Not only did they share their circle, but they shared the same gift, and there was nothing like having someone who understood exactly what you experienced on a daily basis. Jasper squeezed her hand gently. "It's not even really about that," he murmured but shot Alice a look.

"Then what exactly is it about?" she asked in confusion.

Jasper gestured toward the brunette. "You started this; you get to explain it to her."

Alice stood and smiled regretfully at the redhead. "I'm sorry, Aislynn. It was rude of me, and I should be ashamed, but the truth is I made a promise and I intend to keep it. So let me just ask it straight out and we'll get all that out of the way."

"Okay," Aislynn said carefully. "What do you want to know?"

"Jacob Black." Alice spoke his name and watched Aislynn's face light up like the proverbial Christmas tree. Then it clouded over.

"What about Jacob? What is it to you?" She stopped short, realizing how it sounded. "I mean..."

"Way to go, Alice. Make the woman uncomfortable in her own home. What my beloved is trying so delicately to ask you, without asking you, is are you involved with Jacob? And if so, how deeply?" He sounded exasperated as he raked his fingers through his hair.

Aislynn took a deep breath; she knew Jasper would know if she was lying, but she didn't understand why they wanted to know.

Alice strode toward her, taking Aislynn's hands in her own. "I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, Aislynn. It's just that Jacob matters a great deal to my sister. She worries about him. She only wants him to be happy, though trying to convince him of that is something of a chore."

"Bella." The name hung between the trio like a leaden weight. She'd heard the name echo through his torment so many times, it was as familiar to her as her own.

Aislynn pulled herself up to her full height, towering over the smaller woman unafraid—like a mother bear protecting her cub. Sarcasm dripped from every word, but she clearly meant what she said. "Since my all-consuming goal in life is to make Bella feel better, you can tell her this: I love Jacob with all of my heart and all of my soul. He is mine, until he chooses otherwise, and I will thank her to leave him alone and stop tormenting him."

Alice stared up at her wide-eyed, and Jasper broke into a full grin, clapping. "Bravo, darling! That was brilliant."

"It's the truth," she said simply.

Alice squeezed Aislynn's hands. "I am truly sorry for upsetting you, and I do understand how you must feel about her, but please know she never meant to hurt him."

The truth was, she believed the tiny brunette. Jacob's grandmother had said much the same thing, and Aislynn shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason. I hope you will come back and visit me again." Her eyes flicked over to Jasper. "You damn well better."

Jasper enfolded her in his embrace. "Wild dogs couldn't keep me away, my dear." He snickered as she laughed.

"Good. They may try." Her words would soon turn out to be more prophetic than she could have known.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel._

Aislynn was sitting on the couch, folding the last of the laundry, when she heard the knock on the door. Her head went up instinctively, and she smiled as she spotted Jacob on the other side. She motioned for him to come in and got to her feet to welcome him. He was across the room in just a couple of steps, pulling her into his arms. Suddenly he sat her back, his nose wrinkling. "What is that God-awful smell, Ais?"

Aislynn looked up at him in confusion. She didn't smell anything unusual. She even sniffed the air trying to identify whatever it was that he was smelling. "I don't smell anything, Jake." She finally gave up.

He stepped closer to her, his hands gripping her shoulders as he pulled her back to him. Then he actually sniffed her. "It's you...you smell like..." He felt a wave of nausea. "You smell like vampire," he hissed, his tone accusing.

"Oh, that." She smiled up at him until she saw the clouds gathering on his handsome face, making him scowl.

"Oh, that?" he echoed incredulously.

"Jasper and Alice came by to visit. Jasper hugged me. Must be what you smell. Will it help if I shower?"

His fingers dug into her arms, and he could feel himself begin to tremble. "What the hell did they want?" he demanded roughly.

"Nothing. They just came by to visit. Jasper and I are old friends."

He felt the anger and hurt taking root, and she cried out. He would not go through this again. He wouldn't survive losing her to the bloodsuckers, too. "You're hurting me, Jacob," she whimpered, trying to wrench out of his grasp.

"Fuck!" Jacob pushed her away from him, and she fell onto the couch, staring up at him. He turned, phasing before he'd finished the half-rotation to the door and shot out of it like a bullet fired from a gun.

While Jacob ran in the opposite direction—away from her, away from the pack, Aislynn absorbed the guilt and torment. Only this time, it wasn't the grief of losing Bella that haunted the young man; it was what had happened with Aislynn, the possibility of what could happen, and he swore that it was never going to be him. He refused to live with that. He'd experienced Sam's guilt over Emily as well as Leah too many times to add his own regret to the packs' collective consciousness, not to mention what it would do to his own psyche. The thought of hurting Aislynn, physically or emotionally, terrified him. He knew it would eat him alive, as would losing her. It wasn't until that moment in her living room that he realized the depth of his feelings for the beautiful redhead. The endless possibilities of ways to hurt and be hurt swirled through his mind and tore at his heart.

When Jacob phased, Sam had been inundated with his thoughts. They had been spinning so fast he'd barely been able to make out what the younger wolf was thinking, though the panic and terror had been evident. He'd managed to pick out _Not again_ and _Not gonna be me_ from Jacob's head. He'd called the pack together and sent Embry and Quil to look for Jacob.

Pacing in the yard, he tried to think of what might have caused Jacob to run again. "Damn it all to hell!" Sam spit in disgust. "I do not need this shit!"

"He ran because of her." Leah interjected as if reading Sam's thoughts. "She's just like the other one. Friends with those bloodsucking leeches, maybe more."

Sam looked at Leah, advancing on her angrily. "What are you talking about, Leah?"

"She had visitors, the little one and the Texan. He knew they'd been there and went ballistic." Leah shrugged as if she didn't care. Truth was, she felt as sorry for Jacob as she felt for herself. Not to mention that Seth worshiped the damn mongrel. She saw his relationship with the leeches as the worst kind of influence for her baby brother.

"Seth!" Sam barked. "Go find Jasper Cullen and tell him to go check on Aislynn."

"Oh perfect! Send the lamb into the lion's den!" Leah stalked away from Sam, snarling and spitting as she phased.

"Leah! Get back here!" Sam ordered. He hadn't been this pissed off at her in a very long time, and he phased as he finished the sentence.

She rounded on him, her eyes blazing. _What?_

_Since you want to be such a bitch, you get patrol duty around the cabin. Anything happens to Aislynn before Jake comes back, and I am holding you personally responsible._

_Me?_ She was taken aback. _No! Send Paul or Jared_.

_You. Go. _The Alpha command rang in her head.

_Fine! _She screeched inside his head, and he felt a massive headache forming right behind his eyes.

Seth ran through the forest, making a beeline for the Cullens' house. He didn't bother phasing as he spotted Edward and Jasper in the yard, locked in some eternal battle of wills.

Seth's thoughts pushed into Edward's mind and got his attention. He turned to the sandy-colored wolf. "Hey, Seth. What's wrong?"

Edward listened, staring at the rangy animal for several minutes before nodding. "We'll go right away." He turned to Jasper. "It's Aislynn. We need to go check on her."

"What's happened?" Jasper asked, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"They don't really know, only that Jacob's missing and Sam can only assume that it has something to do with Aislynn."

Bella and Alice appeared in the doorway. Edward quickly filled the women in on what was happening, and Bella cringed while Alice went to get her jacket. "What? I'm coming with you," she informed the two men.

They both knew better than to argue with Alice once she'd made up her mind about something. "I promise to be nice. I won't even mention the wet dog stench or suggest she install a doggie door, okay?"

"Alice," Jasper warned as Edward snickered.

"She'll play nice won't you, Allie?" Edward said, draping an arm around her shoulders as she nodded emphatically.

Within minutes they were standing in the clearing, Leah pointedly ignoring them as she milled around the trio, just upwind.

Jasper approached the door, knocking softly, then louder when he got no response. Alice strode up next to him. "She never locks it; she leaves it open for Jacob," she muttered in exasperation as she turned the knob and opened the door.

Jasper entered first, spotting Aislynn on the couch. Glassy-eyed and limp, she didn't even acknowledge his arrival.

"Damn it to hell!" he cursed, moving to her side. He pulled her to a sitting position and she simply sagged against him. "She's going to kill herself trying to absorb his pain." Jasper said, pulling her into his side, stroking her hair and trying to help her with the pulsating energy that swirled through her.

"Alice, get me some water. Or better yet, coffee. She loves coffee." Edward could read her mind even in her near-catatonic state. "Lots of cream and sugar!" He called as she rushed toward the kitchen to fulfill his request.

Edward took the spot next to her and looked over her head at Jasper. "So what is it? What is she feeling?"

Jasper closed his eyes and tried his best to identify the emotions. He sensed overwhelming guilt first, then raw fear, and then the pure, unconditional love.

"The guilt is his. So is the fear, but she has it, too. She's afraid he's never coming back. And the love, that's hers, too. She loves him more than her own life."

"I can relate to that," Edward murmured.

"As can I. Can you make out what happened?"

Edward stared into her glassy eyes, searching her mind for those last few minutes. The images slammed into him like ping pong balls being thrown at his head. Ping—he saw Jacob grab her arms. Pong—he heard her whimper. Ping— he saw Jacob push her away and phase, running into the forest.

Edward reached for her sleeve, pulling the thin material up to reveal the angry purple bruises on her porcelain skin. "I'd dare say the guilt is over this."

"Jeez. What a mess." Jasper sighed.

"He would never forgive himself if he truly hurt her. Bella's told me the story about Sam and Emily before. It would eat Jake alive. I don't know how Sam stands it."

Alice appeared with a cup of coffee and nudged Edward over. There was easily room for three or four more people on the couch in addition to the four already there.

Jasper was still soothing Aislynn, taking on some of the pain himself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for an extended period of time. Alice coaxed Aislynn to take a couple of sips, but that was as far as she got.

Jasper transferred Aislynn into Alice's arms and inclined his head to the door. "We need to talk," he said to Edward.

The two men walked out onto the porch, noticing the gray wolf hanging around. Edward's eyes landed on her, and then he turned back to Jasper. "Sam made her come. She doesn't want to be here. She hates Aislynn and wishes she'd never shown up in their lives."

The wolf glared at him for a long minute before trotting off into the woods.

"I need you to go find Jacob. You are the only one who can communicate with him while he's phased, and he won't listen to any of the pack. Tell him. Tell him she'll die if this keeps up for very long."

"Will she?" Edward asked.

"It's possible. Emotional pain kills slower than physical pain, and it depends on how much the empath is absorbing." He ran his hand over his face tiredly. "Aislynn is Jacob's soul mate. She's already worn down from absorbing his pain these past few months with the whole Bella situation. She couldn't control it then, so she got the full assault. Now she's learned how to control his emotions, much the way I do with everyone, but right now, she just doesn't care. She's just letting it flow into her, unchecked. The worst part is it isn't really helping him that much. He still feels it as much as she does."

Edward nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

Jasper smiled gratefully at his brother. "I'd suggest heading for Canada."

"Just like last time."

"Just like last time," Jasper agreed, and before he could turn around, Edward was gone. He headed back inside to tell Alice and to send her home to tend to Bella. He should have known that would be a no go. In the end, the job fell to Esme and Rosalie while Carlisle and Emmett tried to help the wolves fill the void left in their patrols with Jacob's absence and Leah's permanent post outside of Aislynn's.

Jacob ran. He ran faster and longer than he'd ever run before. His lungs burned; every muscle in his body ached with exhaustion. His paws were raw from the constant pounding on the rough underbrush and rocky terrain, and still he ran until he finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion. And then he slept like the dead, right where he'd fallen.

Edward was nearing the Canadian border when he picked up the scent. He stopped on the ridge and inhaled deeply. There, to his right, he picked up Jacob's scent. He'd tracked the shape shifter night and day. He didn't need to sleep, and he was just as fast as the wolf. He slowed as the scent became stronger, his eyes scanning left and right constantly, and then suddenly he saw the huge, red wolf. "Jacob."

Edward dropped down on the log next to where the wolf lay. He watched him for a minute, making sure he was still breathing. A shuddering breath told him he was, and Edward nudged the paw closest to him with his booted foot. "Jake. Wake up. It's me, Edward."

The enormous head lifted, and the black eyes opened. _What are you doing here, bloodsucker?_

"Fuck you, Jacob. Drop the attitude with me. I just ran over two hundred miles to find you, so shut up with the name calling."

_Why_?

"Because you have to come home. Aislynn needs you."

His head shot up at the mention of her name. _What's wrong with Aislynn?_

Edward shoved his hand into his hair then pulled the backpack off and threw it at the wolf. "Brought you your stuff. You left it at Aislynn's. Phase and get dressed so we can talk—man to man. I have some things to say that you need to hear."

It was only the promise of information about Aislynn that got Jacob moving.

He ducked back into the underbrush and phased back. He dressed quickly, and grabbing the socks and boots in his hand, he rejoined the vampire who was sitting on a log.

"So what happened? Is she okay?" He asked hurriedly as he leaned over and pulled the socks on.

"You know what happened, Jake, and no, she isn't okay. She's killing herself, slowly and painfully, as she tries to absorb your guilt and fear."

The words only added to the younger man's pain.

"Damn it, man, stop it. Seriously, you are killing her!" Edward shot to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You have to man up, Jake. Go back, face what happened and make it right."

Jacob hung his head. "I can't, don't you see? I'll end up hurting her...I can't live with that."

"So she dies because you refuse to face your fear? That's bullshit and you know it. You've already conquered the impulse, Jake. You walked away. You didn't hurt her, just a couple of bruises that will probably be gone by the time we get back. She's not permanently scarred. She loves you, man. Like Bella loves me, like Alice loves Jasper. Like Emily loves Sam. Trust me, love like that doesn't come around very often. I had to wait a century. You waited what, eighteen years?"

Jacob looked up at Edward, wondering what had possessed the vampire to go to this much trouble.

"Come back with me and face your second greatest fear." Edward said softly.

"My second?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your second."

"So you live in my head now?"

"Unfortunately, I've been living in your head for quite some time. It's kind of dark and scary in there, but I've survived.

"So Mr. All-Knowing Cullen, what is my greatest fear?"

"Of loving someone so much that you would willingly lose yourself in them." Edward offered Jacob his hand. "And of them loving you just as much."

Jacob swallowed hard. The ice king had no idea just how right he was...or did he?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this update took so long, but I think you will understand why when you read it! Warning for graphic sex and lots of mush! Enjoy! Huge thanks to my awesome beta's Jennrosee and SqueakyZorro!

Chapter 11

_There is no point in trying to deceive the heart. It depends upon our honesty for its survival. -Leo Buscaglia_

Jasper's head came up as the energy ebbed. He glanced over at Aislynn, lying in her bed. Her eyes were closed, breathing shallow but even and steady. He focused on the clock on the bedside table and realized she hadn't cried out in several hours. Relief washed over him.

Jasper sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever had been listening and to Edward for taking on a task that he knew had been difficult for him.

He walked down the stairs to find Alice in the kitchen, cooking, of all things. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked from the doorway.

"She'll be hungry when she wakes up, and I know Jake hasn't eaten since he left. I did not just meet him." She pulled the lid off the largest pot. "Beef stew," she said proudly. "Corn muffins." She pushed a finger at the basket on the counter covered with a bread cloth. "Fresh squeezed OJ in the fridge for Jake, and the coffee pot is all set up for Aislynn; all I have to do is push the button." She smiled widely at him.

"Been watching the food channel have you?"

She nodded, a bright smile on her face.

"I am sure they will both be most grateful."

He bottom lip jutted out and her face clouded over. "I didn't do it for their gratitude. I did it as an apology," she whispered as he moved to take her in his arms. "I've always been nasty and hateful to Jake. I mean, it wasn't his fault he fell for the wrong girl, right? Not anyone's fault really. It happens." She looked up at him through her silky eyelashes. "And Aislynn...I was horrible to her, and in her own home no less. I'm ashamed of myself. It was wrong of Bella to put me in that position and I intend on telling her so."

"That's my girl," Jasper whispered before capturing her lips with his for a kiss. "They're here," he said as Jacob's apprehension washed over him. He snatched it to himself and let the emotion dissipate. It wouldn't do for Jacob to be all worked up when he saw her—that part was going to be hard enough on him as it was. They exited the kitchen just as the duo stepped across the threshold.

Jacob stared in shock at the vampires; he shook his head and headed for the stairs. "Jake." Jasper's voice was soft, soothing. "Try to keep calm. She needs that right now. She needs you, but she needs you to be the strong one."

Jacob swallowed hard and nodded in silent acknowledgment of the vampire's advice.

He took the stairs slowly, each step reminding himself to be calm, steady. Her rock. She needed him and he would not let her down. As he gained the landing, he saw her tucked into the huge bed. She looked so small and alone, it made his heart ache, and all he wanted was to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her.

He slid onto the bed next to her, his hand moving to caress her face. He could see her eyes moving under the closed lids and knew she was dreaming. His name fell from her lips and he dropped a kiss on her partially open mouth. "I'm here, babe."

He gathered her into his arms and lay next to her as she snuggled into him, her head on his chest.

Aislynn burrowed into the warmth; she had been freezing before, and now she felt warm and relaxed. She didn't want to even open her eyes, let alone move. That is until she felt fingertips running up and down her arm absently. Then she was afraid to open her eyes. She felt him next to her, could feel the concern he was barely keeping contained. She knew she couldn't take any of it right now. Maybe not for a long time. She had to keep what little bit of energy she had left in reserve just in case she needed to block the imprint again, and since it had already happened four times in just over a week, she figured it was going to be a fairly frequent occurrence.

"Jake?"

He could hear the tremor in her voice. "I'm right here, Ais. I'm not going anywhere."

She opened her eyes and looked up at his handsome face. "Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too. You hungry? Alice has been busy in the kitchen. I think we'll hurt her feelings if we don't eat."

Aislynn nodded. "I'm starved."

He got up from the bed and held his hand out to her. "Come on."

She slid from the bed and stood up; a wave of dizziness made her sway. His arm was immediately around her. "Easy." He swept her into his arms and carried her down the stairs.

Jasper looked up to see Jacob coming down the stairs with Aislynn in his arms. Edward's eyes followed. "Look, here comes sleeping beauty," Jasper said, getting to his feet.

_With her prince_. Edward thought to himself.

Jacob gently placed Aislynn on the couch, his lips brushing her forehead before he stood up and turned to face the vampires. "I owe you." His eyes were on Jasper. "Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't." He glanced around taking in Alice and Edward as well. "Thank you all."

"I'm just glad we were here," Jasper responded.

"I cooked," Alice volunteered.

Jacob smiled at her. "I know. Thanks, Alice."

"Well, we should go," Edward said moving toward the door.

Jasper moved to Aislynn and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Call me if you need me. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Jasper." She hugged him to her.

The trio left, walking back toward their house. "She loves him." Alice said to no one in particular as they walked.

"He loves her, too, as much as she loves him, but the fear taints it. He doesn't want to go through the whole thing again. Seems he's tried to imprint on her, and it hasn't happened. He's afraid that she will leave him when she meets her soul mate. Or that he will hurt her if he imprints on someone else." Edward related the things he'd learned in the hours that he'd spent with Jacob.

Jasper sighed tiredly. "And all she wants is for him to choose to be with her, instead of waiting for it to be forced on him."

Suddenly what Edward had heard in Aislynn's mind before they had come downstairs made perfect sense. "That's why she's blocking the imprint," he murmured.

Jasper and Alice both stopped and looked at Edward questioningly. "What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"When she was upstairs with Jake, she thought about how many times she'd already had to block the imprint."

Jasper considered the possibility. "I don't know that much about imprinting, but I would think at least in theory it would be possible, at least for an empath. And for someone with Aislynn's skill, it would be very easy, I dare say. I mean, what is imprinting really but the transfer of psychic energy between two souls? And she is a master at controlling that."

"Should we tell him?" Edward speculated.

"No!" Jasper was quick to deliver that verdict. "It would render all she has done, all she has suffered, moot. I won't do that to her and I won't let you do it to her, either."

"Jasper's right; we shouldn't interfere." Alice said, catching his hand.

"Look at you, looking out for the werewolf." Edward teased her.

Jacob shut the door behind the trio of vampires and took a deep breath before turning to face Aislynn. "I am so sorry, Ais."

"There's no need to apologize, Jake. I understand."

"Let me get you something to eat. You look awfully pale."

She nodded, knowing that he needed to do something for her, and she was hungry. She knew he had to be as well, and she had the feeling it was going to be a very long night.

Jacob busied himself filling plates for both of them, taking them to where she sat on the couch. He sat next to her and they ate. "This is really good. I'm surprised Alice is such a good cook," she observed.

Jacob nodded in agreement but didn't stop eating. Once they'd both finished, he sat back on the couch, taking her hand in his. "I really am sorry, Aislynn. I had no idea what I was doing to you. I promise you it won't happen again."

Her free hand reached for his face. "Jake, you can't help it any more than I can."

"I never want to hurt you, Aislynn, physically or otherwise. That's why this is so hard for me. You know about the whole imprinting thing...what if I wake up tomorrow and imprint on someone? Where does that leave you?"

The sincerity in his voice tugged at her heart and she wondered again if she should just let it happen. She closed her eyes for a moment then looked up at him. "It would hurt," she responded honestly. "I don't want to lose you, but I'd rather spend some part of my life with you than never have you at all."

He felt his heart catch with her words. "And you're willing to take that chance? With me?" She could hear the wonder in his voice.

"I am."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he dropped kisses on the top of her head. She reveled in the feel of his heart beating against her cheek before pulling back. "We do need to talk about Jasper," she murmured, clasping her hands in her lap.

"What about him?" Jacob asked warily.

"It's not what you think. Jasper and I were friends in another lifetime, and he means a lot to me. Please, Jake, don't ask me to not see him."

He hadn't planned on it, but his eyes went to his lap for a moment, then back to her face. "Would you?" He licked his lips nervously. "I mean, if I did ask."

"Yes."

The answer was swift and sure, and that one word meant the world to Jacob. He finally understood Edward's acceptance of his friendship with Bella. Whatever made Aislynn happy, he would deal with. "You're free to see whoever you want, whenever you want to, Aislynn," he told her sincerely. He would never ask her to give up anything for him.

"Thank you," she murmured, hoping he truly meant it. Then she looked up at his face. "Do you have to go on patrol tonight?"

He shook his head. "I think they can do one more night without me. You still look awfully pale. I think I should stay here and take care of you."

He shifted on the couch and pulled her closer to him. She curled into his side, her head on his chest as her hand rested on his thigh. As they sat in the waning light, she let that hand lazily move up and down his leg. When she felt him shift several times she knew that she was getting to him. She turned to look up at him, her hand brushing against his erect cock. She trailed her fingers across the bulge before moving her hand to his face.

His face felt like it was on fire, as did the rest of his body. A simple touch from her had him ready, and his body screamed at him to take advantage of the opportunity. He couldn't even look at her as he felt her hand sliding across his chest to his abdomen. When her fingers brushed bare skin, his sharp intake of breath made her smile.

Staring down into those deep, jewel-toned eyes, Jacob felt his will crumbling. When her pink tongue swept over her full lower lip, he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him. He still didn't understand why she was so willing to take a chance on him, but he wasn't going to deny her what she so obviously wanted. Dipping his head, he captured her lips as his hands reached for her hips, bringing her astride his thighs. A low guttural moan issued from him as she began to squirm in his lap.

"You should know by now not to tease a wild animal," he muttered against her breast.

The hard, heavy press of him against her aching center stoked the flames of desire licking at her. She nipped his lower lip playfully as his hands slipped beneath the thin cotton of her shirt.

"Do you want me?" he asked, his voice husky with desire.

His fingertips swept over the lace covering her hardened nipples, and she arched her back, forcing the rounded globes of her breasts into his hands. "Jesus, Jake!" she exclaimed, feeling the tingle between her thighs intensify when his mouth found her collarbone. A low, throaty moan escaped her lips as his tongue danced across the sensitive skin of her chest. "Jake." His name sounded like a plea on her lips as she panted, trying to regain her equilibrium.

He kneaded the flesh under his hands as she continued to move against his shaft. The ache her movements inspired made his head swim. Trailing his tongue across her skin, he felt her hands slide through his hair. The feel of her lush curves against his own body had him trembling with need, a need far more primal than anything he could remember having felt before. Burying his face in the valley of her heaving chest, he prayed for control. The grasp he had on it at present was tenuous at best, and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to lose that grip.

"Do you want me? Here? Now?" He was still fighting to keep his grip on sanity even as he teased her.

She melted into his arms, her plans to seduce him forgotten the moment he'd touched her. As his lips moved to the exposed skin in the deep v of her top, she'd have agreed to fuck him anywhere he liked as long as didn't stop touching her. His hands slid down her back to the swell of her ass, and he pulled her flush against him. The heat emanating from his body made her dizzy, and she clung to him as if her very life depended on his next kiss.

Jacob rolled his dark eyes up to her aquamarine gaze, his tongue darting out to lick a short, wet line between her breasts. "Is that a yes?" he asked against her skin, smirking as she saw her shiver.

"Yes! Yes! Dear God in heaven, yes," she groaned, her fingers sliding over his shoulders. Her scarlet head fell back as he kissed his way up to her neck. His tongue glided over the sensitive skin of her throat, nipping at her jaw before he claimed her mouth once more. Any sense of hesitation that had been present before was gone as he devoured her sweet lips.

Calloused hands made their way underneath the thin top once again, brushing against her skin as he exposed it to his hungry gaze. Aislynn reluctantly moved her arms over her head in an effort to let him pull the garment from her body.

When the scrap of pink material fell to the floor, he pulled back slightly. His heart dropped to his stomach before lodging firmly in his throat. The creamy expanse of flesh bared before him was marred only by the white lace confection covering part of her incredible breasts. "My God, Ais..."

A seductive smile spread across her full lips as she moved off of him. Her long, slim fingers reached for the button on her black jeans.

Jacob watched in rapt fascination as she shimmied out of the clinging denim. As her slim legs came into view, his cock throbbed in appreciation. His dark eyes followed the long line of leg to where they met at the top, a thin strip of white satin covering her sex from his heated gaze. As his gaze shifted back to her face, he felt all sanity and reason fleeing in the wake of his rising desire for the beauty in front of him.

A low groan issued from him as her tongue snaked across her lips before she took two steps toward him, holding out her hands for his. He took them and let her pull him to his feet. Her hands slid across his abdomen, catching the tail of his t-shirt in one hand. She slowly pulled it up, revealing his chiseled abs. She bent to let her tongue trace the lines revealed as she pushed his shirt up. She felt his fingers slide into her hair as she moved to nip at his chest.

His knees nearly buckled as she latched onto one of his flat nipples, her teeth sinking into the muscle beneath it. "Fuck, Ais," he growled as his body bowed with the sensation. He tugged his hands free of her hair, whipping the shirt over his head and sending it carelessly over his shoulder. Looking down at her bent scarlet head, he had to control the impulse to just throw her on the couch, tear the scrap of fabric from her pussy and fuck her until they were both spent.

He couldn't see the smirk gracing her beautiful face as she moved back down his body, ending up on her knees in front of him. She rolled her eyes up to meet his as she flicked the first button on his jeans open.

His body jerked with every button she released and some primitive part of him reveled in the sight of her on her knees before him. He ran his hand down her beautiful face, cupping her jaw, and then falling away when her nails lightly scratched at his skin as she drew the heavy denim down his legs. He could see the slight surprise color her features as she realized that he wasn't wearing anything beneath the jeans.

His cock bobbed slightly as it was released from its denim prison. He made an inarticulate sound as her gaze locked on his dick. He saw the way her eyes darkened, the way she licked her lips, and only had a moment to steel himself before her tongue darted out, licking up the drop of precum that coated the crown of his engorged cock. His hands slid back into her hair as she wrapped her lips around him, applying gentle suction.

Aislynn slid her mouth down his cock, reveling in the feel, the taste of him on her tongue. She was inundated with an incredible rush of power as she increased the tempo and felt his hips begin to thrust, driving his shaft deeper into her throat. The grunts and groans spilling from his lips made the moisture at her core gather until she could feel it coating her thighs. The aroma of her own arousal filled her nostrils, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if he could smell it as well.

Jacob could feel the tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine and knew that he was close to coming. He tried to hold off, wanted the pleasure to last longer. "Ais, baby … please stop," he groaned his fingers tightening in her hair. "Ais, I'm gonna come." His words seemed to have no effect on her as she not only continued her ministrations but picked up the pace.

His babbling only served to make Aislynn hotter. She increased the suction on his throbbing cock, letting it slide down the back of her throat. One hand slipped between her dripping folds as she stroked her clit. There was something so erotic about giving a blow job that increased her desire. She could no more have stopped her actions than she could have stopped breathing.

Knowing by now that trying to get Aislynn to relent was a fruitless endeavor, he thrust his hips. "Oh, fuck yeah, Ais! Just like that," he encouraged, his eyes slipping shut, teeth gnawing his lower lip. "Oh, God … oh, God … oh, God, yes," he cried as his cock pulsed, sending stream after stream of thick cum shooting into her waiting mouth.

The salty sweetness exploded on her taste buds as she swallowed, trying to get every drop. It was a valiant if futile effort. Jacob opened his eyes to look at the incredible woman on her knees before him. Her lips shone with the proof of his satisfaction as it dripped from her talented mouth

The sight of her pink tongue drifting out to sweep across her lips wrenched the last tentacle of self-control from his grasp. Using the hand still tangled in her hair he pulled her to her feet, a little more roughly than he had intended, but neither of them noticed as he sank his tongue into her mouth, claiming it as his own. The sound of cloth ripping met her ears as he tore the white satin from her body.

Pushing her back onto the couch, his mouth never left hers as his fingers delved to the juncture of her thighs, and when they were immediately soaked with her arousal, he grunted against her mouth.

Fisting her hair, he tore his mouth away from hers and pumped his fingers into her tight, wet channel. He watched the way her face twisted in pleasure and her hips rose, trying to draw his fingers deeper into her body. He lowered his head to kiss, lick, and nip his way down her form. Tongue trailing over her collarbone, he paused in the valley of her breasts. Turning his head, he nipped at the soft, fleshy globe before soothing the abused skin with tongue.

The sounds she was making were incredible. She begged, pleaded with him, and even demanded that he give her satisfaction. Smirking against her skin, he continued to tease his way down her body. Stopping at her navel, he licked around her belly button, catching the lower edge between his teeth and tugging slightly. Her cries were like a balm to his wounded soul. He could spend the rest of his life listening to her moans and never get tired of the sound.

Settling between her splayed thighs, his hands slid under her body. Dark eyes traveled up the creamy expanse of flesh before meeting her lust ridden aquamarine orbs. Gripping an ass cheek in each hand, he slowly lowered his head, his scalding breath barely stirring the scarlet curls between her thighs. This close to her sex, the scent of her arousal was undeniable and heady. He lifted her, tongue snaking out to taste the moisture that glistened in the dim lighting of the room.

The sweet liquid was surely heaven sent. The taste wrapped itself around his brain as his tongue slid over the slick folds of her pussy. He barely heard her moaning his name over the blood rushing in his ears. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she thrust against him. He brought one hand down to part the folds, giving him better access to the tiny bundle of nerves at the apex. Flattening his tongue, he flicked it once, twice, before sucking it between his lips.

"Fuck, Jake!" Aislynn gasped as she felt herself hurtling headlong toward her first orgasm of the night. Her skin was on fire, everywhere he touched burned as if she'd been branded. Nothing had ever felt this incredible.

She lay panting on the cushions, her head thrashing from side to side as he continued to lick her. He ate her pussy like he might never get another opportunity to do it. Her back arched as he unexpectedly shoved two fingers into her. "Holy fuck, Jake," she moaned. She could feel the coil in the pit of her stomach tightening. It seemed that he knew instinctively what to do to drive her crazy.

Jacob wanted to watch her face but couldn't seem to pull himself away from between her splayed thighs and the sweet nectar that flowed from her. Her whimpers and moans gave new life to his rising cock. He ached to feel the silken walls clenching around his dick, but his first priority was to make her come again. His thumb came up to circle her clit as he turned his face to nip gently at her toned thigh. He rested his cheek against the heated flesh, eyes glued to her face, watching as the passion built.

As the whimpers and moans turned to full-throated cries of pleasure, he felt an urgency to take her and make her his. When her eyes opened and met his, the desire he saw shimmering there snapped his tenuous grasp on self-control. Moving over her, he quickly replaced his fingers with his rock-hard cock. Her eyes widened in surprise and Jacob felt her pussy spasming around him as she fell over the brink. He stilled inside her, simply enjoying the feel of being buried in her silken channel.

His hands fisted in her fiery hair as she stared up at him. He slowly withdrew only to slam back into the warm, wet, welcoming glove of her pussy. "Fuck, Ais, feels so good," he hissed through clenched teeth as he repeated the action. His mouth came down on hers, devouring the screams she emitted as he fucked her as if his life depended on it.

Aislynn wrapped her legs around his waist, hips thrusting up to meet him stroke for stroke. He touched things in her that no other man had. She tore her mouth away to take deep breaths, her arms around him holding him close as his cock pumped into her with greater and greater urgency. "Lord, Jesus," she cried as he raised up to his hands, weight resting on them. The new angle had him going deeper, making her see stars with each animalistic thrust of his hips.

Aislynn felt the coiling begin once more and could scarcely believe he was going to make her come yet again. His name was on her lips as she dragged her fingers down his back, bringing blood to the surface. The only thing he felt was complete ecstasy.

Dropping to his knees, he grabbed her hips, holding her still as he thrust into her.

Feeling his cock filling her so completely sent her spiraling out of control. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up so that she could reach him. Her lips were on his, but only momentarily as she kissed, licked and bit at the sweaty flesh of his neck and shoulders.

Jacob wrapped an arm around her back, forcing her down on his cock, stuffing as much of it as he could deeply within her pussy. His other hand tangled in the hair at the base of her skull, making her meet his burning dark eyes as he fucked her senseless. He needed to see the way her face twisted with ecstasy, knowing that he was the cause. "C'mon, Ais … let go ... oh, fuck! So fucking good," he growled, punctuating each statement with a thrust of his hips.

"Oh, God! Jake … please." She wasn't sure what she was pleading with him for; all she knew was that she'd never wanted anything with the all-consuming need she felt for Jacob Black. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she buried her face in his neck. When she felt the clenching in her abdomen, her head fell back as his name was torn from her lips.

The feel of her walls clenching repeatedly around his throbbing cock was almost more than he could bear. He let her body fall to the couch, his hands going to her wrists and holding them in place as he continued to pound into her spasming body. He felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. Throwing his head back, the corded muscles of his neck stood out as her name roared from his lips. Jet after jet of thick cum blasted her grasping channel.

She lay beneath him, watching as his face contorted with pleasure. Panting, she tried desperately to catch her breath only to lose it once again when he opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "Jake..." the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she wondered if it was too soon, wondered if it would make any difference. In the end she decided it didn't matter. She'd learned not to hold back what she thought, what she felt, and she wasn't going to start with him. "I love you, Jake."

Jacob just stared down at her. His dark eyes roved over her flushed features looking for some sign that it was just the heat of the moment controlling her words. He could find none. Her beautiful face shone with the love she had claimed, love for him. His rough calloused hand came up to cup her cheek as his thumb brushed along her jaw. He swallowed thickly as emotion choked him, leaving him speechless. He tried, opened his mouth to speak but her finger was on his lips. "Don't say it until you mean it," she whispered.

She trailed her hands to his shoulders. Wrapping both arms around him she pulled him down, holding him close as she felt his heart beat with hers. She hoped they could both overcome the obstacles life had already put in their paths. She wanted to believe love alone would be enough, but she knew that sometimes it wasn't.

Jacob laid there for several long moments, just enjoying the closeness he felt with Aislynn. Rolling to the side, he reached out, tucking her close to his chest. He never expected to find someone like Aislynn. Just when he had given up on life, this woman had come like a hurricane and turned everything he thought he knew upside down. He kissed her temple, his hand splayed low over her stomach. His lids fluttered closed.

Aislynn awoke before the sun had even risen. It took her several moments to realize that at some point in the night Jacob had carried her upstairs to the bed. She could feel his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. Snuggling closer into his side, she felt his hand brush across her ass. The tingle between her legs flared to life, and she pushed herself up on an elbow to look down at his handsome face, which even relaxed in sleep had a small smile playing at his lips. Her hand reached out, gliding across the muscled planes of his chest. A groan bubbled in his throat as he opened his eyes, feeling her hand trail lower to his abdomen.

Jacob's hand covered hers as he smiled sleepily up at her. Rising to an elbow he leaned in and captured her lips with his. His tongue teased first one corner of her mouth then the other before trailing along the seam of her lips. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling the flesh gently. He groaned into the kiss as she shifted restlessly against him, his raging hard-on throbbing in time to his heart from where it was trapped between their nude bodies. He didn't know who to thank for the wonderful creature in his arms, but he was grateful for her presence in his life.

Aislynn could only think of one thing— getting him inside her. She was already wet and ready. She pushed him onto his back before straddling him. A playful smile swept across her face as she reached for his cock. Guiding it to her waiting entrance, there was no teasing, no preliminary niceties as she sank onto his rock-hard shaft with a low groan. His hands gripped her ample hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh as she began to thrust, driving him deeper into her pussy.

His neck arched as he thrust his hips up. Dark eyes burned with the intensity of his lust as he stared at the beauty riding his cock for all she was worth, her breasts swaying in time to her movements. "Fuck yeah, Ais," he groaned giving voice to the pleasure that was coursing through him. He loved how wild and uninhibited she looked as she took control of their joining. His hands left her hips, sliding along her ribcage until his calloused palms cupped her breasts. Using his thumb and forefinger, he tweaked her hardened nipples, causing her to cry out. He smirked up at her, loving the way she responded to him.

She continued to fuck him as she felt every muscle in her body tightening, getting ready for that impending release she knew was coming all too soon. With him it didn't take much to send her over the edge. "Oh fuck, Jake! I'm gonna come."

His eyes crossed as the velvet walls of her pussy clenched around his cock. Gritting his teeth, he willed his body not to respond to that sweet temptation. Grasping her hips once more, he rolled them so that he could look down on her as he drove his dick as far into her body as it would go. He never wanted her to forget who made her feel this way, wanted her to need him as badly as he needed her. Staring into those enchanting aquamarine eyes and seeing the love and the lust shining in that gaze was like coming home.

Looking up at him, she marveled at his self-control when she herself had none where he was concerned. She wanted him—mind, body, and soul for the rest of her life. The thought caught her by surprise. She had fallen hard and fast for the handsome young man and nothing in her life had ever felt so right. Smiling up at him, she bit her lip, trapping a cry of pleasure.

"C'mon, Ais," he begged in low ragged voice, "don't hold back." Each word was punctuated with a thrust of his hips, pushing him ever closer to the edge. He wanted her to come again, this time with him. His hand dropped down to where their bodies were joined, his finger unerringly finding her clit. His dark eyes bored into hers, sweat beading on his forehead in an effort not to come before her.

The sound of his voice more than his actions spurred her body on as she hurtled headlong into the orgasm that had been hovering just out of reach. "Dear God, Jake!"

At the first sign of her release, he let himself go, pouring into her until he was completely spent. He had no strength left as he dropped to the bed next to her.

It was quiet for a few moments until she spoke. "My God, Jake, you are incredible." Her voice was full of awe and love.

He reached out weakly, tucking a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear. "No, baby, you are. You're the most amazing thing in my life."

Aislynn couldn't breathe past the lump in her throat. The sincerity etched on his handsome face rang in his words. He really believed that she was amazing. It was true that her mom and dad, even her brothers often told her that, but it was one thing when family said it. Yet it was quite another when the man you loved not only said it but meant it. Tears pricked at her eyes as she leaned in kissing his lips softly. Her hand ghosted over his head, making her smile slightly as he leaned into the touch much like an eager puppy. "I guess this makes us an awesome couple," she whispered.

"You make me feel that way." He murmured reaching for her. "Thank you, Ais." The words were whispered as she burrowed into his embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Accept the things to which fate binds you, love the people with whom fate brings you together, and do so with all your heart. -Marcus Aurelius_

The morning had dawned dim and misty. Jacob shifted on the bed, moving closer to Aislynn, wrapping her in his arms. His lips were on her shoulder when he heard the howl of a wolf in the distance. Sighing, he pulled back. "Gotta go, huh?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess I better. I'm sure Sam is still wicked pissed at me."

Aislynn rolled over, watching Jacob as he climbed out of the bed. She marveled that this incredible man was her soul mate. He ran a hand through his hair before turning back to look at her.

"Stay safe, Jake. I love you."

He wanted to return the sentiment. He wanted to tell her that the sun rose and set with her smile. He wanted to tell her that no matter what life threw at them, he would always love her. In the end he just smiled at her. "I'll be back this afternoon."

She simply nodded and watched him walk to the stairs. After a couple of minutes, she heard the front door open and shut.

Jacob phased in the clearing in front of the cabin, racing to join Embry, who was waiting for him on the ridge.

_You okay? _Embry looked at his friend.

_Yeah, I'm good. Sorry I worried everyone. _Jacob hung his head.

_It's all good. We understand._

_How pissed is Sam?_

_Not nearly as much now that you are back and safe._

The two massive wolves stared at each other for a single moment. _We should get to it so you can get back to your girl. _

Jacob inclined his head in agreement. _Let's do it._

They spent the better part of the morning roaming the boundary of the reservation, Embry catching Jacob up on what had happened in his absence.

_Paul caught a whiff of an unfamiliar vampire yesterday, but we think maybe it was just Bella's new scent. No one has run across her since she changed, so we weren't sure. _

_Where at? I have._

_Over by the stream on the treaty line. That's why we thought it might be her._

_I'll check it out on my way back to Aislynn's. She lives just past the treaty line._

Jacob and Embry parted company at Embry's, and Jacob continued on towards the treaty line. He phased back to his human form in order to keep his thoughts to himself. He couldn't stop thinking of Aislynn for very long, and the morning had been hard on him. He could smell the water amidst the dirt and pine and knew he was close.

He stopped and inhaled deeply. The only other thing he could discern was indeed Bella's new scent. He couldn't even remember what she had smelled like before, when her heart was still beating. He concentrated, testing the air for any other scent. Bella must have been there very recently. The sickly sweet smell was intense. He walked over to a boulder and sat down, head in his hands as he wondered yet again how he could be sure of Aislynn, how he could trust his feelings for her. He'd been wrong before with Bella, and he dreaded going through that grief again.

He heard a small rustle to his right and turned to look. "Bella."

She stepped out from behind one of the large trees on the other side of the stream. "Hey, Jake," she greeted him with a careful smile. "Can we talk?"

He sighed. "Sure." He waved her over and watched as she nimbly leapt the twenty or so feet from one ridge to the other. His nose wrinkled involuntarily as she approached him, taking a seat on one of the smaller boulders in front of him.

"You okay, Jake?" she asked finally, after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he murmured quietly.

"You don't sound fine."

He looked up and met her eyes. "Just confused," he admitted.

Bella took a deep breath she didn't really need. "She loves you. You know that, right?"

The surprise was evident on his face. "Yeah, I do, but how do you...?" He cocked his head. "Edward."

"Actually, no. Alice."

"How does Alice know?"

"She can't see Aislynn, like she can't see you, or anyone around you. Even when you aren't there, she can't see Aislynn's future, which means she is closely tied to you, to the pack."

"Or, that she doesn't have one." He knew what Alice's visions, or lack thereof, meant.

"With you protecting her, I can't see that being the case."

"That's part of the problem, her loving me. What if-" He stopped and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "What if I imprint on someone? I don't want to hurt her. I...I love her. When I'm with her, all the bad stuff just disappears. All the pain and anguish is gone, and I just feel like myself, the old me."

That admission caused Bella's still heart to catch. It bothered her, just a little, to hear him say he loved someone else. She considered his question for a long moment. "What if you don't?" She moved to sit next to him. "What if the whole imprinting thing is just an enhanced version of finding your soul mate, recognizing them when you see them? Maybe you don't need that."

He cocked his head at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have this amazing capacity to love, and maybe you don't need the whole imprinting process to find your mate. I've thought about it, and I think that there is some genetic marker on the wolf DNA that drives their biological compulsion to mate for life. Some of the pack need that. Take Sam, for instance. He'd never have willingly hurt Leah to be with Emily, so the imprint takes place, leaving him no alternative. Or Quil, would he have picked Claire? Jared knew Kim for years before he started phasing and never looked twice at her..."

"What about Paul and Rebecca?" Her argument did make some sense.

She rolled her eyes at him "Paul? Seriously?"

Jacob laughed. "Okay, I get your point." He couldn't imagine Paul and his sister together without the imprint.

"My point is really that no one gets to choose who they love. Your head doesn't choose who to love, your heart does. Do you think I woke up one day and decided to fall in love with a vampire? I know it's hard for you to hear, but my heart chose Edward even though my head told me to choose you."

He was surprised to find that it didn't bother him anymore. Sitting there next to her, he realized that all the old feelings he had for her were nothing more than a bittersweet memory. The only thing in his heart now was Aislynn. He kept that revelation to himself.

After several minutes of silence, she stood. "I better go. Edward will wonder where I am. Take care of yourself, Jake."

"Thanks, Bells." He watched as she leapt back over the stream.

Jacob sat there for a long time, thinking about what Bella had said. Maybe she was right. He knew Aislynn loved him. Even if she hadn't said the words, he would have known. He also knew that he loved her. She was everything to him, and imprint or not, he couldn't stay away from her. The sun had taken on a new slant, and he realized he had been gone far longer than he had planned. Aislynn would be worried.

He stood and heard a twig snap. His senses were assaulted with the burning stench of vampire that he didn't recognize. Two tall, pale vampires stepped through the tree line. Jacob's hands balled into fists at his sides as Aislynn's face flashed in his mind. He could see her at the cabin, probably sitting on the porch watching for him, worried.

The shorter of the two cocked his head, looking at Jacob. "She's pretty. I bet she's sweet, too." He looked at the taller one. "She's all alone, just a couple of miles away."

_Fuck! Another mind reader._ He tried desperately to wipe the image of Aislynn from his mind.

The two started to turn, appearing intent on their prey.

"No!" The word was torn from his throat ending with a howl as he phased and lunged at the duo. He could barely discern the voices in his head as Seth and Paul, who were on patrol, caught his thoughts.

Fear mixed with fury, and he had to force himself to focus on the task at hand. His fangs sunk into the arm of the shorter vampire, intent on ripping it from his body. He barely had time to duck as the second delivered a kick to his ribs that knocked the wind from him.

Growls, groans and grunts flew through the air as the three beings fought, Jake just barely keeping them engaged. He prayed that the pack would show up soon, and that at least one of them had gone to protect Aislynn in case he failed.

He heard Sam's voice: _Almost there, hang on Jake!_ Aislynn's name rung in his mind, only it was Jared's voice that called it. Then the voices in his mind began to intermingle, and he could no longer discern who was thinking what. The myriad of emotions racing through the collective pack consciousness—fear, rage, confusion, concern—all coiled so tightly that it was impossible to pick out the origin of any single emotion.

Failing wasn't an option. He forced himself to focus as he caught one of the unknown vampires by the waist and shook him like a rag doll. Then the air was knocked out of him again and he felt stone arms encircle him. There was more than two, and he swore silently. He heard a fierce growl and caught sight of a massive black bullet flying through the air, and his vision went red as the pain washed over his consciousness.

Agony tore through Aislynn, so sharp and unexpected it brought her to her knees. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought to breathe. _Jake! _her mind screamed at her, and she knew something was horribly wrong.

She struggled to her feet, breathing through the pain. She forced herself to walk across the room and grab the keys to the range rover. He needed her, and that was the only thing she could comprehend. She knew instinctively to head to the small, red house where Jacob lived with his dad. Everything was a blur as she drove in a daze toward the reservation.

Screams of agony pierced the dark night. Leah paced in front of the small house, a growl bubbling in her throat. Finally she could contain her anger no longer. She exploded. "Damn humans! Why do we have to protect them anyway?" It was a rhetorical question that no one tried to answer. Another scream tore through the silence, and she whirled around, glaring at the open doorway. "This is just like last time! Her fault—that red-headed bitch!" Leah spat the words.

"No, not like the last time," Sam said quietly.

The sound of an engine caught her attention, and she saw the headlights bouncing in the distance. Dark eyes continued to glare at the oncoming vehicle as the black Range Rover slid to a stop. She planted herself squarely in front of the door as the redhead raced across the yard.

"Where is he?" His cries answered her question before anyone had a chance to speak.

Aislynn took a step toward the door, and Leah shifted to block her, daring her.

She took a deep breath. She didn't have time for this right now. Jacob needed her. "I can appreciate your loyalty to him, but right now I need you to move." Then Aislynn did something she had never done before in her life. She reached out and shoved Leah aside, catching the taller woman off guard. Then she was inside the house, drawn to Jacob like a moth to a flame, and it didn't matter if she was consumed or not.

She entered the bedroom to see the blond vampire leaning over her beloved. Carlisle's eyes raked over her once, then he nodded, and she went to the other side of the bed, kneeling next to Jacob.

His handsome face was contorted in pain, and she knew he couldn't focus on healing. She leaned her forehead against his sweat-soaked cheek, her hands settling over his racing heart as she began to murmur words of love and comfort. "I'm here, Jake," she whispered, projecting herself into his psyche.

He heard her voice swirling inside the pain, mixing with his agony, and felt himself begin to calm. He focused on that sweet, melodic sound and knew that she was there, safe and at his side where she belonged.

The pain ebbed, and he let himself focus now on his body, healing the splintered bones, the lacerated organs, the torn tissue. Finally, an hour later, he slept.

Carlisle put a hand on Aislynn's shoulder. He knew exactly what the empath had done—and what it had cost her. She was sweating and glassy-eyed. "He's fine now. You should get some rest."

She nodded but stayed at his side, easing all the aches and lulling him into a deep sleep. Finally, after several hours, she rose. She knew she couldn't take anymore.

She was disoriented as she stumbled toward the door. The pack was still gathered outside, and when she appeared in the doorway, swaying slightly, only Embry stepped forward. She held up her hand to stop him. She wasn't sure if she could hold onto the energy if he touched her, and she didn't want any of them to feel Jake's pain. It wouldn't be fair to them or him. Six sets of eyes followed the redhead as she made her way unsteadily toward the SUV.

As she backed out of the drive, Sam cast a glance around the group. "No one speaks of this to Jacob."

It was on Embry's lips to protest, but Leah silenced him with a warning glance.

Jacob woke late the next morning. He groaned as he cracked open an eye, the memories of the day before flooding him like a wave crashing on the shore at First Beach. He closed his eye and scrubbed his hands across his face, surprised that the action was much less painful than he would have expected given what had happened. Then a smile crept across his lips as he thought of Aislynn. He knew that it was time—time for him to tell her what she meant to him, to tell her that she was the cure for all the heartache and misery in his life, to tell her that she was the reason he breathed.

Carlisle appeared at the small house to find the pack lounging around the kitchen. He stood on the threshold and smiled. "I came to check on Jacob. How is he feeling this morning?"

"He's fine, Carlisle. Thank you for taking care of him last night," Sam responded.

"How is Aislynn?" Carlisle glanced around the room, all of them looking anywhere but at him, except Leah.

"How should we know? We don't keep tabs on her. She isn't one of us."

Carlisle stared at her, his mouth open in disbelief. "Did you not see her last night? Any of you? Do you not know what she did for him?" he demanded roughly.

Jacob stood in the doorway as the pack looked shamefaced. "She could die," Carlisle said thickly. "Could already have died." He felt as if he would throw up were there anything in his stomach.

"No!" The roar tore from Jacob's throat, so fierce and so desperate that even the hot-blooded shape shifters shivered in response.

He'd phased before he cleared the porch, exploding into the woods. He raced toward the cabin, praying that it wasn't too late. Fear permeated every fiber of his being.

He arrived within minutes, glancing around at the scene. The truck was parked haphazardly, the door still open, as was the cabin door. Terror gripped him as he sniffed the air but didn't catch a whiff of her scent. He bounded up the steps and entered the cabin, looking around for her. Up the stairs to the loft—the bed was empty, the sheets twisted and half off the mattress, just like they had been when he'd left her last.

He fought the panic as he raced back outside and stood still in the clearing, willing his mind to focus on her. It was then that he heard it—his own name echoing in his mind—but it was her voice. Her sweet, soft voice called his name. Then he knew where she was.

In the blink of an eye he was down the path and loping across that small crescent of beach. He spotted her, lying in the sand as the waves lapped closer and closer to her still form. He phased just as he dropped to his knees beside her, scooping her into his arms.

"Please don't leave me, Aislynn. I love you," he whispered, pain wracking his heart as it never had before. "I love you, damn it! Don't make me go through this again," he prayed as he held her close to his chest. Tears stung his eyes as he looked up at the heavens. "I choose! Do you hear me? I choose her," he shouted.

"Jake..." she stirred in his arms, his name croaked from her dry, cracked lips.

He looked down at her perfect face and smiled through his tears. "Shhh. Don't talk, just breathe. Right here, with me, for the rest of our lives."

Her eyelids fluttered open, and brown eyes met turquoise. Time ceased to pass. He felt the now familiar shift in reality, but this time it didn't stop. His world splintered like a broken mirror. Fragments of what he had been, who he had been, dropped around him and he felt empty for a split second. Then all of those shards were replaced with her, and he was finally complete.

He dropped his lips to hers and reveled in the sweet taste of her as he pulled her into his lap.

"Jake..."

"Yes, love?" he whispered against her lips.

"You're naked."

He threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
